Toad, The Pimp?
by DahliaxBell
Summary: A/U, Well, the Sadies Hawkins Dance is up again; Toad didn't get asked by Wanda like he hoped; So, he turns to the girls for help; with the help of an image inducer and lessons on Pimpness, will he suceed in making Wanda jealous...with Pietro's CRUSH? Hmm
1. Prologue

AN- Okay, I'll make this brief; hehehe, I'm having so much fun mixing the Will and Grace theme into my crazy A/U stories! This is called, Toad, The Pimp?? MUAHAHAHAHA!

The main characters are as follows:

Toad

Elizabeth

Wanda

Pietro

John

Rogue

Gambit

Tabitha

Brian

Kitty

Lance

Amanda

Kurt

Some Freddie

Woohoo! 

Here's the scoop; the Sadie's Hawkin's dance is up again. And, everyone's rushing to ask their men. Wanda hurries up and grabs her fingers into John before any other girl does; he is the charmer at their high school; Rogue grabs onto Gambit before any girl does also, considering he's the *mysterious hunk* at school. Tabby grips into Brian's arm too. Kitty gets her rebel boy Lance, yet, Pietro....well, everyone knows how Pietro took FOUR girls at the same time to the dance the year before....and makes it no secret to Elizabeth; so, she gets a LITTLE irked with him. Toad's wanting to make Wanda jealous in an attempt to get a hold of her, so, he and Elizabeth get together, to devise a plan. The plan? Make Toad the PIMP! So, Elizabeth grabs onto an image inducer from the Institute, and let's Toad borrow it for the night; but, problem is, is that Toad doesn't know how to *charm* his way into women's hearts. So, the X Girls help him out a bit. By giving him lessons; 10 steps into becoming a major hottie. So he can make his way for the big night. They also take him shopping, for a nice suit, hold him down to brush his teeth, and force him in the shower. Why don't we read the story and see how the big night goes, huh? But, will Pietro get a *tad* jealous over Toad and Elizabeth? Will WANDA get jealous over them? Let's take a look and see, shall we??


	2. Have You Been Asked?

**_Have You Been Asked?_**

            The bell rang throughout the hallways of Bayville High. Students flooded into the once empty and quiet hallways, almost in unison. Wanda stared at the paper in her hand, as she turned out of her classroom door. She sniffed as she caught onto a scent. She turned, and saw Toad walking behind her, "Hey sweetums! I thought you wouldn't notice me here!" He smiled.

            Wanda smiled slightly, "Oh, hi Toad." She hesitantly greeted.

            Toad walked next to her, and leaned towards her hopefully, "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" He asked.

            Wanda raised an eyebrow, stuttering, "Uh, yeah, actually I have." She solemnly told him.

            She knew that answer broke his heart; the expression on his face saddening, his body slumping away from her. "Oh. Lemme guess; John?" He slightly snapped at her.

            Wanda shrugged, nodding, "Yeah, well he _is_ my boyfriend, Toad." She sadly reminded him.

            Toad shrugged, "Oh, well, I was just wondering." He said, trying to cover his hurt.

            They stopped in front of Wanda's locker. She turned the knob, and opened her locker door. She sighed, and turned to him, smiling. She lightly put her fist to his arm, "Well, hey! Have _you_ been asked?" She asked him.

            Toad looked up at her. She then sobered, "Oh."

            "Looks like I won't be asked this year." Toad sadly sighed.

            Wanda frowned, "Well, Toad, you _are_ a good friend to me, but," She stopped as he interrupted her.

            "No, Wanda, that's okay. No need to explain to me, yo. I'll see you in the quad." He said, as he walked away from her.

            Wanda stared after him sadly, "Yeah. See ya." 

            She turned as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, "Hey there, luv!" John smiled, as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

*~*~*~*

            Toad walked to the table in the quad, and sat. He slumped his head down, looking at the bench he sat on. "Hey, Toad!" Lance greeted, as he sat across from him.

            Toad looked up at him sadly. Lance frowned, "What's with you?" Lance asked him.

            Toad rolled his eyes, "Wanda asked _John_ to the dance, yo!" He snapped.

            Lance glared at him, "Well, John and Wanda _are_ a couple. It makes sense."

            Toad sarcastically slapped his hand to his forehead, "D'Oh! Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" He sarcastically snapped at him.

            Lance rested his elbows on the table, staring at him, "Dude, I feel your pain buddy. I really do, but it's time to hit reality, Toad."

            Toad stared at him, "You know, you _could_ be a little more sensitive to my feelings, Lance!" Toad hissed. "_No_ girl will _ever_ ask me to _anything_!" Toad growled.

            Lance's brown eyes widened with shock as Toad stood, and marched off. Wanda soon sat on the bench, staring after Toad. "He's still upset?" Wanda asked Lance.

            "Yeah, he's upset that you didn't ask him." Lance sighed, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

            "Well, _someone's_ bound to ask him." Wanda shrugged, as she dug into her lunch bag.

*~*~*~*

            Toad walked through the crowded quad area, as students began to pile outside, sitting on the benches. He looked up, and saw Elizabeth sitting with Rogue and Tabitha. He sighed, as he saw Kitty join them. He looked around, seeing other girls around him, fellow students, sitting with boys, smiling at them, and gushing over their looks. He noticed Elizabeth look up from her conversation with her friends, and at him. She smiled, and gestured for him to come to the table. He looked around clueless, and then pointed to himself, mouthing, "Me?"

            Elizabeth nodded, and waved him towards the table. Toad shrugged, and hopped to the table. "Hey ladies!" He smiled, as he sat on the bench, furthest away from them.

            "You okay, Toad?" Elizabeth asked him.

            Toad nodded, and shrugged, "Yeah, why do you ask, snookums?" He smiled.

            Rogue lifted her lip at his pet name. "Has anyone asked you to the _dance_, Toad?" Tabitha smiled at him.

            Toad looked up at her, glaring at her with annoyance, "Why does _everyone_ have to _ask_ that stupid god forsaken question?!" He snapped, as he stood up and walked away.

            The girls looked at him with shock at his outburst. "Poor guy." Kitty sighed, shaking her head.

            "What was _that_ about?" Rogue asked with shock, as she dug through her salad.

            Tabitha shrugged, "Beats me." She then smiled, "I asked Brian to the dance! So I nabbed onto him!" She smiled.

            Elizabeth smiled, rolling her eyes, "My twin. Yay." She sarcastically smiled.

            "Well, I still gotta ask Remy. But, if any other girls ask him, I swear, it's called beat down for them." Rogue snapped, as she drank out of her water bottle.

            "Well, Lance is already on the boat with me. Betsy, have you like, asked Pietro yet? You better do it before anyone _else_ does!" Kitty grinned.

            Elizabeth looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

            "He took _four_ girls to the dance with him last year." Rogue explained, as she gestured her fork towards her.

            Elizabeth gasped, "_Four_?!" 

            "Yup! That man knows his moves!" Tabitha gushed.

            Elizabeth sighed, and ate a chip. "Looks like I _will_ have to do some fighting." She sighed.


	3. Plan A

Plan A 

            Rogue stuffed her book into her locker, and took out another. She shoved it into her backpack. "Hey there, chere!" She heard Gambit whisper into her ear.

            She smirked, and closed her locker. She turned to look up at him, seeing his charming smile. "So, you been asked to the dance yet, Cajun?"

            Gambit shrugged, "By a few." He began examining his nails sarcastically, "But I'm still waiting for a certain invitation to come through." He coyly said.

            Rogue rolled her eyes smiling, "Well, will you go with me to the dance Gambit?"

            Gambit gasped, and looked at her in shock. He placed his hand to his chest, "You wanna go with _me_, chere?" He placed his hand to his forehead as if he was a damsel, "Oh chere! I don't know what to say!"

            Rogue raised an eyebrow, staring at him, as she leaned back against her locker. "Chere, really, I'm so honored!" Gambit gasped. He then fell to the ground.

            Rogue's eyes opened wide with sudden shock, and she looked around, seeing students glare at them with annoyance. She looked at Gambit, "Get up!" She hissed.

            Gambit looked around while he was on the floor, waving his arms out on his sides, "Rogue has asked me! Oh dear lord! She's asked me!" He yelled out.

            Rogue leaned down towards him, "Gambit! Get _up_!" She hissed again.

            Gambit looked at her, smiling. He stood to his feet, and leaned towards her, backing her into the locker. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, "Wanna seal that invitation with a kiss, petite?" He smiled, as he leaned towards her.

            She gulped nervously as he closed his eyes, and puckered his lips as he moved closer to her. She grabbed the gum out of her mouth, and took her free hand quickly opening his. She shoved the gum in his mouth, and dodged away from him. "So is that a yes?" She asked him playfully.

            Gambit groaned out of frustration and turned to her, "Yes, chere. Of _course_ I'll go with you!" He snapped.

            Rogue smiled, walking away, "Good. See ya."

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth sat in her desk in the back of her English class. She placed her backpack on her desk, and combed her long black hair out of her face, letting it drop to her waist. She zipped open her backpack, and took out her notebook and class novel. She looked up, as Toad sat in the empty desk next to her. He placed his backpack on the desk, and slammed his face into the backpack. She glared at her friend, "Toad, really, what's wrong?" She asked him.

            Toad sighed, and looked at her, his face resting on the backpack, "Wanda asked _John_ to the dance!" He groaned.

            Elizabeth sobered, but then looked up in front of her, as she heard a group of fellow classmates talking about Pietro. "I'm _so_ gonna ask Peitro to the dance. He's such a hottie!" One girl with long blonde hair gushed to her friends.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow out of jealousy. Another told the girl, "Yeah, he took _four_ girls to the dance last year! My friend was one of them! She said the night after was _wild_!" She gushed.

            Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, becoming slightly annoyed with Pietro. She then smirked, looking at Toad, "I have a _great_ idea that will help out both you _and_ I, Toad." She smiled at him.

            Toad looked at her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, "What is it?"

            Elizabeth smiled at him coyly, "You going to be at home after school?"

            Toad nodded, "Yeah, why?"

            Elizabeth put her finger to her chin in thought, "I'll help you with becoming the biggest hottie in this school, and you help me make Pietro insanely jealous." She smiled.

            Toad sat up, looking at her, "You haven't asked _anyone_ to the dance yet?"

            Elizabeth shook her head. "No. And, I _can_ help you Toad. I _used_ to be one of Britain's biggest fashion models you know." She smiled.

            Toad slightly smiled, "Alright. Deal."

*~*~*~*

            "Are you _nuts_?! Toad?! You're going to ask _Toad_ to the dance?!" Rogue gasped, as Elizabeth drove the silver BMW.

            Rogue sat in the passenger seat, while Tabitha and Kitty sat in the back. "Yeah. Plus, he's a nice guy, you all know that. I think that if we give him a major makeover and with the help of one of the Professor's image inducers in Mr. McCoy's lab, he _will_ be able to pull it off." Elizabeth smiled.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow at her friend, "I worry about you sometimes."

            Elizabeth looked at her for a quick second before turning her attention to the road, "Why? I think he deserves our help anyway. After all he's done for us at the camp, being a good friend to us. Why not?"

            Rogue sighed, shaking her head. She then cringed, "Oh _alright_! But I'm doing this all to help _you_, Betsy. Don't get me wrong, I like Toad, but _ugh_!" Rogue cringed.

            Kitty leaned forward, "Well, it's not like he doesn't deserve someone, Rogue. I'll help, Betsy!" She volunteered.

            "This is gonna be so fun. I _love_ makeovers!" Tabitha eagerly grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Pietro rushed to the door, as he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled as he saw Elizabeth on the doorstep. "Betsy!" He gushed.

            Elizabeth glared at him, "Is Toad here?" She asked him.

            Pietro was stumped. "_Toad_?" 

            Elizabeth looked over his shoulder as Toad walked down the stairs. He pushed Pietro out of the way, "Babycakes!" Toad grinned at Elizabeth, as Pietro fell to the ground.

            Elizabeth smiled. "Hi Toad! I came over to see if anyone's asked you to the dance yet?"

            She sent him a telepathic message, "_Play along, Toad_."

            Toad raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving towards his side, as he sensed Pietro standing behind him. He then looked at Elizabeth, who continued to stare at him. He shook his head, "Nah, no one's asked me to the dance yet. Why? You just can't resist me?" He smiled, examining his nails.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh at his silliness. "I guess not, Toad. Will you go with me?" She smiled.

            Pietro's jaw dropped to the ground. He shoved Toad aside, and glared at Elizabeth, "You're asking _him_?!" He growled.

            Elizabeth pushed Pietro aside, "Is your name _Toad_, Mr. Mac Daddy?!" She hissed. She then sobered, and looked at Toad as he walked to stand in front of her again, staring at Pietro. He then looked up at her, "Will you?" Elizabeth clarified.

            Toad sighed, looking up in thought, "Well, I don't know, Betsy." He played along, "I mean, a couple of girls _were_ talking about asking me." He smiled.

            "Please?" Elizabeth asked. She then glared at Pietro who was still on the floor, staring at her with shock, "Because the competition for Pietro has _obviously_ grown too much for me to handle." She then looked at Toad with a smile, "So will you go with me, Toad? Please?" She pleaded.

            Toad nodded, "Okay. Why not, sweetums?"

            Elizabeth clapped happily, "Great! I'll call you later, okay?"

            Toad smiled, winking at her, "Okay then!" He grinned.

            Elizabeth waved, and turned to walk towards her car. Toad closed the door behind him, and stared at Pietro, "I knew it! Women just _can't_ resist me! It's my cologne!" He grinned.

            Wanda looked up from the couch as she read her book. "What happened?" She asked Toad as he walked into the living room.

            "Betsy just came over and asked _wart_ boy here to the dance!" Pietro complained, as he stood against the doorway of the living room.

            Lance hurriedly peeked into the living room, glaring at Toad in shock. Wanda's mouth dropped, while Pietro crossed his arms across his chest, with a pout. "_Betsy _asked you, Toad?!" Lance gasped.

            Toad nodded, "Yeah, why not? She's had a secret obsession with me! She can't resist my charms!" Toad grinned. He then sat next to Wanda, and leaned towards her, "No one can!"

            Wanda looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Well, uh, that's great Toad. I'm glad you were asked." She smiled, as she looked back into her book.

            Toad frowned, and sat back. He stared at the television. Pietro walked towards Toad, and leaned towards him, "I don't know what you're up to, wart boy! But you better hurry up and _decline_ that invitation!" Pietro growled.

            Toad stared at him, and shook his head, "Hey, it's not my fault that the hottest girl in school asked me instead of you! Maybe you should call you fans and tell them you'll go to the dance with them instead!" Toad grinned.

            The phone rang after Toad's comment. "Whoa, now that is just straight _freaky_!" Toad mumbled.

            Pietro rushed to the phone, and quickly picked it up, "Hello?!"

            "Pietro, is Toad there?" Elizabeth asked on the other line.

            Pietro groaned, and dropped the phone, walking out of the room. "Toad, it's for you." He mumbled.

            Toad grinned, hopping towards the phone, "Yeah?"

            "Toad! Great! Is it working so far?" Elizabeth smiled.

            "Oh, hey Betsy! Yeah, I'm pretty excited too!" He said, raising his voice. 

            "Okay, tomorrow, we start lesson number one, okay? I'll pick you up around eight." Elizabeth smiled.

            "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then! It's a date, sweetums!" Toad grinned, raising his voice louder.

            He hung up the phone, and turned to Wanda and Lance who glared at him with slight shock, "Betsy and I have a _date_ tomorrow!" He gushed, as he strutted out of the room.

            Wanda and Lance glanced at each other, "There's something _really_ weird about this." Lance told her.


	4. Pimpness 101: Instructors: The X Girls

Pimpness 101: Instructors: The X Girls 

            "Hey, Toad, your date's here!" Fred called from the window next to the front door. 

            Toad rushed down the stairs, but tripped, and rolled down the rest of the way. He groaned in pain, as he landed on his back, looking up at Wanda. "You okay?" Wanda asked, behind her laugh.

            Toad smiled, and immediately rushed to his feet. "Yeah! Fine, snookums!" He rushed to the front door, "Bye!"

            Wanda stared after him, shaking her head, smiling. "Did he _leave_ yet?" Pietro snapped, as he walked out of the kitchen.

            Wanda glanced at her brother, "Yeah, he just left." She smiled, as she walked into the living room.

            "Aren't you kinda suspicious about all this?" Pietro asked, following his sister.

            Wanda scoffed, "No. After all _Toad_ did for Betsy? I wouldn't be surprised."

*~*~*~*

            Toad closed the car door after him, as he got out of Elizabeth's silver BMW. He followed her into the mansion through the carport door. Tabitha, Kitty, and Rogue greeted them. Tabitha clapped her hands together, and began rubbing them together eagerly. "Alright! Let's get started!" She grinned.

            She grabbed onto Toad's arm, and pulled him through the foyer, and up the long staircase. Toad yelped out of surprise.

*~*~*~*

            Kitty closed the door of Elizabeth's bedroom after her, with a pile of magazines in her arms. She saw Toad sitting on the floor, surrounded by Elizabeth, Rogue, and Tabitha. She dropped the pile of magazines in the middle of them. "Okay, I dug through every issue of GQ I could find at the store. These are the only things I could find." Kitty sighed, as she sat next to Elizabeth.

            "Now, Toad, first off, we _so_ need to work on your pet names!" Rogue cringed.

            Toad looked at her, "What's wrong with my pet names, babycakes?"

            Rogue let out a yell of disgust, "_That's_ what's wrong with it! _Babycakes_! _Snookums_! I can't _stand_ those! Those are the biggest turn offs!" Rogue finally calmed herself, as her friends stared at her with shock, "Okay, okay. Now, use words like, beautiful. Or, even the girl's _name_ for once!" Rogue smiled.

            "Just don't use anything corny." Tabitha added.

            "Or raunchy." Kitty finished.

            Toad glared at them, and hesitantly nodded. Elizabeth picked up a magazine, and began flipping through it. "Now, the image inducer's only going to project a holograph of something _similar_ to your true looks. But in a 'normal' way." She said, as she flipped through the magazine. "Now, we _do_ need to find you an outfit." Elizabeth said.

            Tabitha glared at Toad, "Toad, no offense hun, but when was the last time you showered or brushed your teeth?" She hesitantly asked.

            Toad blushed, and shrugged, "A month ago, I guess." He sighed.

            The girls stopped, and looked at each other, exchanging glances. They then looked back at him, and nodded in unison, "Salon."

            "But first, let's get the other stuff down first. The ones that'll take a while to work on." Elizabeth suggested.

            Toad raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the girls.

*~*~*~*

            Toad strained, as he pushed himself up from a push up. Tabitha sat on the chair, eating a slice of pizza, with her leg crossed over the other, and the pizza box in her hand. "Is this _really_ necessary, yo?" He groaned.

            Tabitha shrugged, and spoke while chewing on the pizza in her mouth, "Sure it is! You _need_ a great body, Toad! An ugly face or hair you can cover up with stuff like a cute hat!"

            Toad dropped to the ground. He then looked up at Tabitha, "I don't see _you_ doing anything!" He snapped.

            Tabitha grinned, "Hey, who's the one that needs the makeover here?" She smirked.

            Toad rolled his eyes, "Fine!" He growled, as he continued with the push-ups.

*~*~*~*

            Toad danced in the middle of the gym room, to the workout CD the girls had in the stereo in the workout room. The song, 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera was playing throughout the room. Toad smiled as he shimmied down and then back up. "No, no! Tighter!" Tabitha snapped.

            Toad stopped, and looked at her. He stiffly shimmied. "No! Give it some _suave_ moves!" Elizabeth told him.

            Toad then did the snake. "And, cut!" Elizabeth said, as she turned off the stereo.

            Toad rolled his eyes, and looked at the two girls. Rogue and Kitty shook their heads with slight disappointment. Elizabeth stood next to Toad, and looked at him, "Now, Toad, if you do this move," She then bautsied, and stopped as she heard snickers from the three girls in the room, "Unless you're a member of the Brady Bunch, it should be cut out of your dance book." Elizabeth smiled.

            Toad frowned slightly. Tabitha stood up from her seat, and walked to place her hands on Toad's shoulders, "Here, honey, sit here." She said, ushering him to the seat, "Watch and learn." She then gestured for Elizabeth to turn on the stereo, but then looked back at Toad, "Make note, that these moves can also be performed on roller skates." Tabitha smiled.

            Elizabeth then turned on the stereo, and the song continued. Elizabeth and Tabitha began dancing to the beat of the music. Toad watched them, soaking in the 'moves' of their dancing. Kitty and Rogue let out a laugh, as Tabitha let out playful grunts as she danced. Toad then laughed with them. Elizabeth and Tabitha smiled at each other, and began laughing as well.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha lied on the floor of Elizabeth's room with her arms and legs sprawled out. Rogue and Kitty lied on Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth then walked into her room, and placed her keys on her dresser. "Good _god_! Making someone a hottie is _exhausting_!" Tabitha snapped.

            Elizabeth dropped to the floor out of exhaustion. She then looked up at her two friends, "You _owe_ me, Betsy." Rogue smirked.

            "I know, I know. But, Toad deserves this." Elizabeth sighed.

            "Yeah, I know." Rogue sighed.

            "Kitty?" Tabitha spoke up.

            Kitty looked up at her, "Hmm?"

            "Do you think I'm pathetic?" Tabitha asked in thought, as she placed her chin on her hand.

            Rogue and Elizabeth looked at the young blonde with shock and annoyance. Kitty rolled her eyes, smiling, "No." She then thought for a moment, "Do you think _I'm _pathetic?"

            Tabitha kept her chin on her palm of her hand, looking up in thought, "Sometimes." She answered.

            Rogue and Elizabeth let out a laugh. "That's _not_ how you're supposed to answer that!" Kitty sighed.

            Tabitha looked at her, "Oh, okay, okay, ask me again."

            Kitty rolled her eyes, "Do you think _I'm _pathetic?" She asked again.

            Tabitha sat in silence for a moment, "Sometimes."

            Kitty sighed, shaking her head with disappointment. "You're a _dork_!"

*~*~*~*

            Toad walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Pietro leaned against the doorway of the living room. "So?" Pietro hissed, crossing his arms across his chest.

            Toad grinned, and stretched loudly. He glanced into the living room, and saw John and Wanda playing cards together on the living room floor. "How was your _date_?!" Pietro snapped.

            Toad then looked at him, and smiled, "Now, Betsy? She is one _hell_ of a woman, yo!" Toad smiled, as he strutted up the stairs.

            Pietro looked up after him, with a snarl. "Alright, _Betsy_! You wanna play hardball? You got it!" He mumbled under his growling.


	5. Plan B

Plan B 

            Rogue leaned over the table, and placed a magazine in front of Toad's face. She slammed her finger on the page, pointing to an outfit of a male model, in a pair of black well-fitted jeans, and a gray turtle neck sweater. He had black steel-toed boots on his feet, and his dark brown hair spiked. "Whatya think of that one?" Rogue asked.

            Toad sat at the table in the quad, with the girls, his 'instructors'. Elizabeth leaned over to look at the magazine next to him, and looked at the page. Tabitha and Kitty leaned forward glancing at the page. "I like that look." Elizabeth approved.

            Kitty smiled, and nodded. "Hey guys!" Brian grinned, as he sat next to Tabitha.

            "Hey cutie!" Tabitha smiled, as she and Brian gave each other a peck on the lips.

            Elizabeth looked up at her twin, his blonde hair spiked, his face clean-shaven. "See? You should maybe go to Brian for a makeover look." Rogue suggested, gesturing to Brian.

            "What makeover?" Brian asked, as he dug through his backpack for his lunch bag.

            "We're giving Toad a makeover for the dance. I'm going to be his date." Elizabeth smiled.

            Brian froze, his blue eyes moving to look up at the two. "Excuse me?"

            Elizabeth and Toad looked at each other, and then back at the shocked mutant, nodding. Brian then let out a laugh, "You're joking, right?"

            Tabitha planted her fist on his arm. "Shut up!" She hissed.

            Brian's mouth dropped, and he glared at her, holding onto the spot where her fist had pounded. He then sobered and looked at Toad, who glared at the table, with his chin on the palm of his hand, "I'm sorry, Toad, it's just that..." Brian paused, not knowing what to say, "It's just that; well, what about Pietro? What does _he_ have to say?" Brian asked his twin.

            Elizabeth shrugged, and then scoffed, "Pietro's got _enough_ girls gawking over him." She snapped, as she continued to look through the magazine.

            "You're trying to make him jealous?" Brian asked.

            "Yup!" Elizabeth immediately answered.

            "And I'm trying to make Wanda jealous. Which is why Betsy and the girls are givin me a makeover, yo!" Toad excitedly grinned.

            "Okay, now we got you an appointment set up after school today for the salon." Kitty smiled.

            Toad nervously grinned, "The salon?"

            The girls looked at him anxiously, nodding. Toad sighed, "Well, alright. Whatever you girls say." He sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Pietro glared at Elizabeth as she dug through her locker. He walked towards her, and leaned against the locker near the opening of hers. "Just what are you up to?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked at him, "Up to what?" 

            She then turned back to her locker, exchanging books between her backpack and her locker. "Oh come on, Betsy! I know that you and Toad are up to something!" He snapped.

            Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

            She zipped up her backpack, and closed her locker. She then strapped the bag over her shoulders. "Pietro! There you are!" They heard.

            A young girl from one of Elizabeth's classes, Jasmine, rushed to Pietro, grabbing onto his arm. Elizabeth crossed her arms, glaring at the young brunette. Pietro then looked at Jasmine, "Hey Jazz. What's up, doll body?" Pietro smirked.

            "You wanna go to the dance with me?" She asked.

            Pietro glanced at Elizabeth, who stared at them. She raised an eyebrow at him. Pietro smirked at her, and then looked at Jasmine, "Sure, I'll go!" He grinned.

            "Great! How are we heading there?" Jasmine smiled.

            "We'll all take a limo together!" Elizabeth offered.

            Jasmine lifted her lip at Elizabeth, "Did I _ask_ you?" She hissed.

            "No, Jazz, that's okay. That actually sounds like a _great_ idea!" Pietro hissed, glaring at Elizabeth as he said his last sentance.

            "Perfect! You pick up your dates, and meet us at the Institute!" Elizabeth smiled, as she turned and walked towards her next class.

            Pietro sighed, and looked at Jasmine, "You wanna walk me to my next class?" Jasmine asked.

            Pietro smiled, knowing her next class was with Elizabeth. "Sure!" He smiled.

*~*~*~*

            John sat in the empty desk next to Wanda. Toad walked into the class, and took his seat in front of her. He then turned to talk to Wanda and John. "What's up, mate?" John greeted.

            Toad shrugged, "Nothing. So you guys have any plans on how to get to the dance?" Toad asked.

            Wanda looked up at him, and then glanced at her Aussie boyfriend. She then looked at Toad, "Actually, we haven't thought about that yet." She told him.

            "Well, Rogue came up with idea that we take a limo together. We pick up whoever, and meet up with the others at the institute!" Toad smiled.

            "Who's the _others_?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Toad shrugged, "Well, Tabby and Brian are coming, Kurt and Amanda have jumped on the bandwagon, Betsy, Rogue, Gambit," He then paused looking up in thought, "Oh, and Kitty too." He finished.

            Wanda smiled, and nodded, "Sure! That sounds like a good idea!" She grinned.

            Toad raised an eyebrow, "Why, you thought _Scott _and _Jean _were jumping on us too?" He smiled.

            Wanda hesitantly nodded, "You know me too well, Toad." She grinned.

            "Yeah, I'm not too keen on goodie goodie goggle mate, either." John smirked.

            Toad shrugged, "Okay, then. That's the plan. Besides, I think those two are ridin' with Evan and his date. They wanted to take Scott's _Dodge Viper_!" Toad cringed.

            "Lucky bastard." John mumbled.

            Wanda glanced at him, "What?"

            John shrugged, "He's got that stupid car; bought by _Xavier_! Where do you think the _rest_ of that baldie's money goes?" John smirked.

            Wanda shook her head, smiling. "Well, my dad's offering to take me car shopping for my birthday." She told them.

            Toad's face lit up, "Really? Whatya going to get?" He asked.

            Wanda shrugged. "I kinda wanted a car like John's." She then glanced at her boyfriend, smiling, "Something about that mustang that just _gets_ to me!" She playfully growled.

            John raised an eyebrow at her, smiling, "Can't resist the Auss!" He smiled.

            Toad sobered, and turned around as the teacher walked into the room. He hoped desperately, that the _girls'_ plan would work.


	6. Bye Bye Toadie!

(Quick Author's Note: Hey all, this chapter is the whole makeover chapter of Toad! Woohoo! Anyways, I STRONGLY suggest, since this chapter was inspired to me by the song, "Maria", by Blondie, *I wrote it while listenin to this song*, that you listen to that song while readin' this chapter so you get a clue from where I'm coming from with the *humor* of this chapter. With that said, READ ON! WOOHOO!)

**_Bye Bye Toadie!_**

            Toad stared at the mirror in front of him, at his reflection. The male hairdresser stared at him, with his hand on his chin, "Now, short, spiked, _hot_!" Kitty grinned at the hairdresser.

            Toad gulped nervously, as the hairdresser grinned, nodding. "I got _just_ the hairstyle! You girls wait in the waiting area. This'll take a while!" The hairdresser grinned.

            "You'll be fine." Elizabeth smiled, placing her hands on Toad's shoulder.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha took out the wooden stick covered in wax, and blew onto it, cooling the hot melted wax. "Now, this won't hurt a _bit_!" Tabitha grinned, as she walked towards Toad, who sat in the wooden chair nervously.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth, Kitty, and Rogue stood outside of the bathroom door, "I hope she knows what she's doing." Rogue sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

            "Yeah, you can't like, _screw_ up when it comes to waxing eyebrows!" Kitty smirked.

            Logan walked towards them, "What are you girls doing?" He asked.

            "Nothing!" The three girls nervously answered him.

            Logan sniffed, "Stink boy?!" He growled, "What's _he_ doing here?!"

            Elizabeth placed her hand on Logan's arm, reassuring him, "We're just giving him a makeover! He won't be referred to as 'stinkboy' by the time we're done with him. So," She began pushing him down the hallway, "Be on your merry way, and we'll be on our jolly wagon and take care of _everything_, okay?" She smiled.

            "Ready? One....two......_three_!" They heard Tabitha from the bathroom.

            RRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!! 

            "YOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" They heard Toad scream.

            The girls and Logan stared at the bathroom door. Logan looked down at Elizabeth, and she looked up at him nervously, "Heh. Don't worry, we got it covered, Logan!" She nervously laughed.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush in her hand. She could hear Toad squirming to get out of Rogue and Kitty's grip. "Got him?" Elizabeth asked, as she turned.

            "Yeah, but hurry up!" Rogue hissed, as she held his ankles down on the ground.

            Elizabeth knelt down on the floor next to Toad. She raised her eyebrow, "Toad? Open your mouth." She smiled.

            Toad shook his head, grunting a no. "Come on, Toad." Elizabeth smiled, "Please?" She pleaded.

            "That's it! Time for the airplane!" Tabitha grinned, as she knelt down at Toad's head.

            She grabbed onto his hair, and pulled, causing him to scream out. She immediately grabbed onto his bottom jaw, holding it open. Elizabeth shoved the toothbrush in his mouth, and began brushing his teeth.

*~*~*~*

            "What's that?" Rogue asked Kitty.

            Kitty held the mouthpiece in her hand, covered with tooth bleach. "This'll whiten Toad's teeth in _no_ time!" Kitty grinned.

            Rogue nodded out of understanding. Kitty walked towards Toad, as he sat on the toilet seat cover, looking up at her, "Open wide!" She smiled.

            Toad rolled his eyes, and she placed the mouthpiece in his mouth. "Now, keep that in there for about a half hour to forty five minutes." Kitty smiled.

            Toad's mouth was clenched down on the mouthpiece, and his eyes opened wide with shock at her instructions. "Where's Betsy?" Tabitha asked, filing her nails, as she leaned against the door.

            "She's in Hank's lab getting an image inducer for him." Rogue answered.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth followed Hank around the table, as he walked towards his chemistry vile set. "_Please_ Mr. McCoy?! We really need this inducer for Toad!" She begged.

            Hank stopped and turned to her. He adjusted his glasses, and placed his large blue hands in his white lab coat, "Elizabeth, I understand what you're trying to do for him. I really think that's a nice gesture, but it doesn't teach him to accept him for who he really is." He sighed.

            Elizabeth groaned out of frustration, and ran her hands through her waist long thick black hair, "Mr. McCoy," She dropped her arms at her sides, "Listen; you were a teacher at Bayville High School, right?" She asked.

            Hank shifted his weight onto one foot, and looked at her suspiciously, "Yes."

            "Okay, now you _know_ that teenage life is _not_ easy! You've seen every day how those _pricks_ at that school treated him. He needs a confidence booster! He needs to feel _normal_ and _liked_ for once in his life! Why did _you_ create the serum to suppress your X Gene?" She explained.

            Hank sighed, and dug through a drawer at his side, "Touché Elizabeth." He pulled out a wristwatch image inducer, "Okay, here. _No_ one knows I gave you this, okay?" He warned.

            Elizabeth grinned, and hugged him. She kissed him on his cheek, "Thanks, Mr. McCoy, I owe you one!" She smiled.

            Hank smiled, and shrugged, as she turned and rushed out of his lab.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth opened the bathroom door, "Okay, I have the image inducer. Now," She looked up, and glared at the mutants in the bathroom. Her mouth dropped, "Wow!" She smiled.

            Toad nervously looked up at her, while Tabitha, Rogue, and Kitty smiled with pride of their work. "Now, the only thing that needs to change is the color of that flesh and his eye color! And he's _all_ set!" Tabitha smiled.

            Toad shrugged, as he slumped. Elizabeth glared at him, and slightly smiled, "Yes, well, the image inducer is programmed for just that!" She smiled.

(Author's note: MUAHAHAHAHA! You all wanna know what Toad looks like, don't ya?? Well, you'll have to see that in the next chapter titled, Ladies and Gentlemen, I Present: TOAD!; I'll fully describe what the girls have done to him. WOOHOO! GO TOAD! GO TOAD!)__


	7. Ladies And Gentlemen I Present: TOAD!

**_Ladies and Gentlemen; I Present; TOAD!_**

         Elizabeth opened the door to the 'Brotherhood Home', and smiled, as she leaned against the door. Rogue walked in, and threw her arms out, "Lady and Gentlemen of the house!" She yelled out.

         Wanda, Pietro, John, Fred, and Lance looked up from the living room. They stood up, and walked towards the doorway, "What are you doing?" Wanda smirked at her friends.

         Tabitha and Kitty walked in, throwing their arms towards the door, "May we present to you!" Kitty smiled.

         "The new and improved, _Todd Tolansky_!" Tabitha finished.

         Everyone turned their attention to the doorway as they saw someone; different, walk into the house. Wanda's eyes widened with shock, and her jaw dropped. "_Toad_?!" She gasped.

         Toad looked up at them, and then nervously threw his arms out, smiling. His dark brown hair was cut short, and spiked up with gel; his flesh was no longer with a greenish tint; his eyes were now a dark green; his teeth were _clean_; his eyebrows were _waxed_ and _shaped_ neatly; there were _two_ eyebrows instead of _one_; his nose was a perfect shape; he stood normally straight; up to a height of only 5'9". He smiled, "Well?"

         "Oh my _god_! Is it really _you_?" Wanda smiled.

         "Well, I'm wearing the image inducer to cover up my skin color and eye color." Toad sighed, and then smiled, "But yeah, it's me—" He paused as he nearly used the 'pet name', but noticed the glare from Rogue, warning him of his usage.

         "Looks good, doesn't he?" Rogue smiled.

         Toad turned to Elizabeth, "Thanks, Betsy." He smiled.

         "Don't thank just me, luv." Elizabeth grinned.

         Toad looked at his other 'instructors', who smiled at him, "Just don't let it get to your head, Toad, okay?" Kitty warned.

         Toad then smiled, "Thanks guys. I'll see you all at school tomorrow?" He asked.

         The girls nodded, smiling. Elizabeth looked up at Pietro, who leaned against the staircase railing post, with his arms crossed across his chest, "And you, luv? I'll see you tomorrow?" Elizabeth smiled.

         Pietro smiled quickly, then sobered, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He growled.

         Elizabeth and Toad exchanged a glance, and then the girls left. Wanda gaped at Toad with a slight smile, "You look nice, Toad!" She smiled.

         Toad lifted his nose in the air regally, and walked up the stairs, "Yeah, it's getting late, and I'm tired. See you all tomorrow!" He snobbishly said.

         Wanda and John looked at each other, and then up at Toad as he made his way up the stairs. "Well, looks like Toad's gonna get some play tomorrow, aye?" John smiled, putting his arm around his girlfriend. 

         "Yeah, I'm really happy for him. Things seem to be going well for him." Wanda sighed.

*~*~*~*

         Students at their lockers turned as they heard comments from other students. They all turned their attention to the strange, yet very good looking male student that walked down the hallway, confidently, surrounded by Elizabeth Braddock, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, and Tabitha Smith. The male and Elizabeth smiled at each other, and linked arms. They noticed the students staring at them as they walked through the hallway. "Looks like it's working, guys!" Rogue whispered to the two mischievous mutants.

         Numerous comments could be heard from girls around them; _Who's that?!; Whoa, he's hot!; What's he doing with those mutant girls?!; Is he new?!; Is he single?_

         The group stopped in front of Toad's classroom. "Okay, we'll see you later, Toad! Good luck!" Kitty smiled.

         Elizabeth and Toad looked at each other, and smiled. "Well, I'll see you later." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

         Toad nervously nodded, smiling, "Yeah, see ya." He smiled.

         Elizabeth turned away with her three other friends, her face still turned to him, staring, as he stared at her as well. She waved as she walked away, and then finally turned to watch her path as she walked away with her friends. Toad smiled, and sighed, as he stared after her. He then turned, and walked into his first class.

*~*~*~*

         Two young girls who sat in front of Elizabeth and Rogue's desks, turned to them, "Ahem!" The brunette girl said, trying to get the two mutants' attentions.

         Rogue and Elizabeth stopped talking, and looked at them. "Can we _help_ you?" Rogue snapped.

         "Who was that guy you were walking through the hallways with this morning?" The blonde student asked curiously.

         Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and looked at Rogue. "Todd Tolansky, why?" Rogue hissed.

         The two students' eyes widened with shock, "Are you _serious_?!" The brunette gasped.

         "Yeah, we gave him a _makeover_ yesterday." Elizabeth smiled.

         The two human girls smiled at each other, "Does he have a date for the dance?" The blonde asked.

         Elizabeth and Rogue glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows suspiciously. Elizabeth looked at the girl, "Yes, why?"

         "Who is it?" The blonde asked persistently.

         Elizabeth grinned, "Me."

         The blonde laughed out loud, "You're not _serious_, are you?"

         Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Why, _jealous_?" Elizabeth growled.

         Rogue clenched her fist, as the blonde girl glared at Elizabeth, "Well, the thing is, is that well; _you_?! You're not what his type would be, you know!" The blonde snapped at Elizabeth.

         Elizabeth leaned forward towards her, resting her elbows on the desk, "You have no clue who I am, do you _blondie_?!" Elizabeth snapped.

         The blonde; Rochelle; crossed her arms across her chest, "You're a _mutant_!" She snapped.

         Elizabeth glanced at Rogue, and then dug through her backpack. She took out a magazine from Britain, that confirmed Elizabeth as "Britain's Most Beautiful Woman", when she was only the mere age of fifteen. She tossed the magazine at Rochelle. "Look at that, and just see who I am. I happen to be a lot more of a looker than you are, if guys, both human and mutant, seem to gawk over me instead of _you_!" Elizabeth growled.

         Rogue smiled, shaking her head. _That Remy guy is hot_, Elizabeth heard the brunette; Mary's; mind voice. 

         Elizabeth glanced at Rogue, sending her a telepathic message, _Mary's after Remy, luv_.

         Rogue heard the message, and glared at Mary in front of her, "Well, mutants stick with mutants, Mary! Gambit's _mah_ man!" Rogue hissed.

         Mary glanced at Rogue, shocked, "Excuse me?"

         "Just a warning, _girlie_!" Rogue growled.

         Elizabeth leaned forward, and snatched the magazine away from Rochelle, who began looking through it, "Now, if you don't mind, my friend and I were having a _polite_ conversation before we were so rudely interrupted by _you two_!" Elizabeth snapped.

*~*~*~*

         "Is Todd Tolansky here?" The teacher called through the class roll sheet.

         "Right here." Toad said aloud, raising his hand.

         The class turned to him. "You're not _Todd_!" The girl in front of him smiled.

         To prove it, Toad began eyeing a fly near the girl's head. His tongue shot out, grabbing onto the fly, and then retracted into his mouth. "Oh my _god_!" The girl gasped.

         Toad shrugged. He noticed the other girl students in his class, around him, glancing at him with smiles. "Well, looks like you've been made over." His teacher smiled.

         Toad nodded, "Yeah, yesterday, yo."

         "Looks good." The red haired girl next to him smiled.

         "You have a date to the dance, Todd?" He heard from behind him.

         Toad turned, and saw another girl, a brunette named Crista, smiling at him, with her chin rested on the palm of her hand. "Uh—", He stuttered nervously, and then smiled, "Yeah. Actually I do." He smiled.

         "Who made you over?" Crista asked.

         "Elizabeth Braddock, Rogue, Tabitha Smith, and Kitty Pryde." Toad told her, as he turned around.

         Crista's chin lifted off of her hand, "The _mutant_ girls?" She asked.

         Toad nodded, looking at her, "Why?"

         Crista smiled, "Well, it's just that they did an unbelievable job." She then sobered, "I mean, you don't _smell_, your teeth are clean, your eyes are _normal_, and your _skin_ isn't greenish or anything." Crista explained.

         Toad shook his head, rolling his eyes, "You remind me every day why I go for the beautiful girls." He snapped.

         Crista glared at him with annoyance at his insult towards her. "And _who_ are you going with to the dance?!" She hissed.

         "Elizabeth Braddock."

         A male student turned to him at his answer, "_Betsy_?! You're going with _her_?!"

         Toad sighed, and looked at him, "Yeah, _why_?!"

         "How'd you get _her_?!"

         "She's my friend, dipstick. Now, if you don't mind?" Toad snapped, gesturing towards his book in his hand.

(A.N-, WOOHOO! Okay, Now, I strongly suggest, to get a CLEAR picture of Toad; *I've modeled him after his Movie Actor, Ray Park, the guy who played Toad in the X Men Movie*, now Fanfic is being bootsy, so I suggest you go under Yahoo and search for Ray Park. Fanfic won't let me post any stupid links on chapters because they're BOOTSY! BOOTSY! BOOTSY! But yeah, check him out, and you'll get a clear pic of my version of the new Toad! Have fun!)


	8. AH HA!

**_AH HA!_**

            Scott answered the glass front door, as he heard the doorbell ring. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar young man standing on the doorstep of the institute. "Uhm, yes?"

            "Yo, is Betsy around?" Toad asked.

            Toad still wore his image inducer. Scott raised his eyebrow higher, "And who's asking?"

            Toad rolled his eyes, and switched off the image inducer. The only changes were his eye color returning to his normal glass yellow color, and his skin tainting to a greenish color, "It's me, Toad." 

            Scott's mouth dropped. "What'd they _do_ to you?" He gasped.

            Toad shrugged, "Gave me a makeover. Is she around?" 

            Scott nervously nodded, and moved aside, letting him inside the mansion. Toad looked in the foyer in front of him, and smiled as he saw Elizabeth walking alongside her twin brother Brian, from the kitchen into the foyer. "Betsy!" Toad called.

            Elizabeth looked up, and smiled, "Hi Toad!" She grinned.

            Scott stared at him suspiciously, as Toad made his way to Elizabeth. "I need your help on something." Toad said, as he reached Elizabeth.

            Brian smiled at Toad, "Looking good, Tolansky." 

            Toad slightly smiled at him, "Thanks." He then looked at Elizabeth.

            "What is it, Toad?" Elizabeth asked.

            Toad's mouth curved to a slight smile, and he held up a CD in front of Elizabeth's face. "Dancing."

*~*~*~*

            Kitty switched on the stereo in Elizabeth's room, and let out a laugh as she heard the opening of the cliché song, "Livin' La Vida Loca". Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the sound of the music, "Why this song?" 

            Toad shrugged, "I bummed it off of Wanda." 

            Kitty and Elizabeth looked at each other, and let out a laugh. "Okay, Toad, sit on the bed, and watch me and Betsy." Kitty smiled.

            The two girls faced each other, and began dancing to the music. Toad sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed, watching. He watched the two girls grab onto each other's hands, twirling each other, and beginning to move their hips to the music. "Livin' La Vida Loca!" Tabitha sang as she opened the door to Elizabeth's room.

            Tabitha looked up, and let out a laugh, as she saw the two girls dancing. She danced into the room, followed by Rogue, who just plainly walked into the room, closing the door after her. Tabitha shut off the stereo, causing the two girls to stop. "What's going on here?" Tabitha asked.

            "I need help with dancin', yo!" Toad sighed.

            Tabitha looked at him, "Slow dancing? Or just dancing in general?" 

            Toad shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever I guess."

            Tabitha cringed, "Then Ricky Martin is _not_ your best bet!" She then dug through Elizabeth's collection of CD's, "Here's one!" She smiled, pulling out a CD.

            She replaced the CD in the stereo with the new one in her hand. She grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand, as Rogue and Kitty sat next to Toad, "So, how'd your first day as a major hottie go?" Kitty smiled, looking at Toad.

            Toad shrugged, "Kinda weird, if you ask me." He sighed.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

            Toad shrugged again, and then looked at the two girls at his side, "You really think I'm _hot_?" He nervously asked.

            Kitty playfully nudged Toad, "Of course! And with the right attitude, you'll like, _totally_ be the most sought out guy in school!" She smiled.

            Toad smiled, and then turned his attention to Elizabeth and Tabitha, who began dancing to the replaced song, "Can't Get You Outta My Head". Tabitha looked at Toad, and smiled, "Come on, Toad! Get over here! You're not gonna learn by sittin and watchin!" She smiled.

            Toad nervously stood, and Tabitha pulled on his arms towards her and Elizabeth. He stood in between the two girls nervously, as they danced with him. "Now, start moving your hips, Toad!" Kitty instructed from the bed.

            Toad looked at her nervously, and began to move his hips to the rhythm of the song. Rogue shook her head, smiling, as she glared at _poor _Toad, trying to dance. Elizabeth smiled, and grabbed onto Toad's hands, and moved them up with hers, as they danced. "Okay, now start _freakin_!" Tabitha snapped at the two with a smile.

            Toad gulped, as Elizabeth took his hands and put them to her back. "Relax, and move with the music." Elizabeth smiled.

            Toad closed his eyes nervously, and then opened them, as he noticed Elizabeth grinding herself against him. "That's it!" Tabitha smiled, as she began dancing behind Toad.

            Rogue and Kitty couldn't fight their laughter. They noticed Toad beginning to relax, and dance with Elizabeth and Tabitha, and he looked up at the two girls on the bed, and grinned. Rogue and Kitty smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Kitty leaned towards Rogue, "What do you think?" She whispered.

            Rogue looked at Kitty with question, "About what?"

            Kitty gestured to Toad and Elizabeth, "Them two?"

            Rogue looked at her best friend with the newly made over mutant, "Well, I don't know. It seems just _too_ weird." She then looked at Kitty, "But, Toad _is_ a lot nicer than Pietro!" She smirked.

            The song ended, and Toad and Elizabeth smiled, stopping the dance. Tabitha gasped as she heard the CD switch to an N'Sync song, "Dirty Pop". She then pushed Toad, "I love this song!" She snapped.

            Toad fell onto Elizabeth on the floor, letting out a squeal as they fell. Tabitha began dancing to the song, an obviously synchronized dance that she had made up. "_Tabitha_!" Rogue and Kitty snapped.

            Tabitha ignored them, and continued to dance. Toad looked down at Elizabeth, and they stared at each other as he was on top of her, "Whoops. Sorry." Toad nervously gulped, "It was an accident this time, I swear." He told her.

            Elizabeth smiled, glaring up at him, "It's okay!" She grinned.

            Rogue nudged Kitty, and gestured to Toad and Elizabeth, who still lied on the floor. Kitty looked, and exchanged glances with Rogue. "Oh oh." Kitty smiled.

            Everyone turned their attention to the door, as it swung open. "Ah ha!" Pietro growled.

            Toad stood up, and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Pietro! What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Pietro walked towards Toad, "So, you think you're the object of Betsy's affection now, _huh_?!" Pietro hissed.

            Toad rolled his eyes, "Look, you're going with someone _else_ to the dance, _Quick Whiner_!" 

            Pietro grabbed onto Toad, trying to shove him. Toad immediately grabbed back onto Pietro, and they stood, trying to push each other. "Oh _geez_!" Rogue snapped. She then grabbed the two fighting boys, and pulled them apart, "Stop it you _morons_!" She growled.

            "No, you all just leave me and little _Pietro_ alone for a moment! I need to have a little _talk_ with him!" Elizabeth snapped, grabbing onto Pietro's arm.

            The others in the room looked at her, and walked out. Toad was the last to leave, and he closed the door behind him. Pietro then turned to Elizabeth. "_Please_ do not tell me you're going for _him_!" Pietro snapped, gesturing to the door that Toad had just closed.

            Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at Pietro, "Pietro, he's my _friend_. He needed a date to the dance! Besides, you took _four_ girls to the dance last year! And you had a little _fan base_ this year! Toad was hoping to go with someone this year! I felt bad for him!" Elizabeth growled, "Besides, he's a nice guy, Pietro."

            Pietro rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you wanna go with the _wart_ face, that's no problem by me! Don't go complaining and bitching to me about how I act with _my_ date if you get jealous!" Pietro snapped, as he turned to the door.

            "Oh, believe me, Pietro, I _won't_!" She finished, as he left.


	9. The Pick Up

The Pick Up 

            Lance parked his jeep outside of the carport of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Jasmine, Pietro's date, stepped out, with the help of Pietro. She looked up, at the large mansion in front of her, "Wow!" She gushed. "Who are we here to pick up again?" 

            "Everyone else." Lance answered, as he rushed to the glass doors.

            The long black limousine waited in the circular driveway just outside of the mansion. John ushered Wanda towards the doorstep, followed by Toad, Pietro, and Jasmine. Lance rang the doorbell. He smiled, as he saw Kitty rushing to the door. She opened it, and threw out her arms, "Well? Whatya think?" She smiled, modeling the dress on her body.

            She wore a two piece dress, a long pink skirt that fell plainly to her ankles, and a matching pink spaghetti strap top, with a chiffon pink scarf around her neck. Her dark brown hair was up in an elegant twist, leaving some strands to fall around her face. "I _like_!" Lance grinned, as he grabbed onto her waist, giving her a long kiss.

            Kitty smiled, as he walked into her, causing her to back up into the foyer, letting the others inside. The two kissers pulled away, smiling. Lance smiled, as he dug into his pocket of his black coat, and pulled out a white and pink rose corsage. He strapped it around her wrist. "So where's Betsy?" Pietro asked.

            Kitty smiled up at Lance, and then turned to Pietro to answer his question, but stopped herself, as she heard Elizabeth from the stairs, "We're right here." 

            The guests looked towards the stairs, to see Rogue and Elizabeth making their way down the large split staircase. Pietro and Toad smiled at Elizabeth, examining what she chose to wear. She wore a dark blue silk Chinese dress that fell to her ankles, hugging onto her figure perfectly. The material was embroidered with designs of a black thread. Her long silk black hair fell to her waist, with half of it pinned up with two black Chinese hair sticks that poked up through the back. Her makeup was plainly done, with dark red lipstick colored on her lips. Black eyeliner topped her eyelids, defining the almond shape of her eyes. "Wow." Toad mumbled.

            Gambit, Brian, and Tabitha stepped out of the recreational room. Gambit's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he stared at his date, Rogue. "Whoa, chere!" He smiled.

            Rogue smiled at him, as she made her way to him in the foyer. She wore her hair up in an elegant bun. She wore a long black skirt, that fell plainly to her ankles, with a scoop sleeved dark green top, with chiffon sleeves. She chose to wear her makeup plainly at Elizabeth's force; her eyes were lightly lined with neutral colored eyeliner, magnifying her dark green emerald eyes. She wore a dark green crystal necklace around her neck, that formed into a Y reaching down her chest. She threw her arms out, letting Gambit examine her, "Well? Like it?" She smiled, as she turned, letting him get a full examination of her.

            Gambit smiled, nodding in approval. Elizabeth stood in front of Toad. He wore the outfit that the girls had chosen for him; black slacks, and a dark gray turtle neck sweater. His short cut dark brown hair was spiked with gel. He had the image inducer activated. Kurt teleported into the foyer with Amanda on his arm. "Okay, let's go!" Kurt excitedly said.

            Pietro glared at Elizabeth, almost forgetting his own date. He watched Toad, as Toad placed the rose corsage around Elizabeth's wrist. "Let's roll!" Rogue grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha grinned, pouring the champagne she took from the mansion, into the champagne glasses in the limo. "Tabitha, we're like, _not_ supposed to drink!" Kitty smiled, as Tabitha passed around the filled glasses to the couples in the limo.

            Tabitha scoffed as she poured the last glass, "Please! A _glass_ of champagne ain't gonna hurt anyone!" She laughed.

            Tabitha placed the champagne bottle into its metal holder with ice, and held up her glass. "Well, here's to a night of fun!" Amanda toasted.

            Everyone clinked their glasses together, and took the sip of their champagne. "And, and!" Tabitha spoke up, as she swallowed her mouthful of champagne, "Here's to Toad's new makeover! May it bring him many nights of _hot_ passionate and sweaty sex!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth, Wanda, and Rogue snorted, trying to keep in their laughs. Toad blushed, grinning, "Here here!" He grinned, holding up his glass.

            They all clinked their glasses together. Pietro smiled, as he finished off his glass, and put it into the holder next to him. He glanced up at Elizabeth across from him, as she talked with Toad and her twin. He kept his eyes on her, as he scooted closer to his date. He wrapped his arm around his date, "Lookin' good, Jasmine!" Pietro said, slightly raising his voice, as he turned his head to his date next to him.

            Jasmine smiled at him, "Thanks!" She then frowned, as she noticed his eyes still on Elizabeth.

            She growled as she grabbed onto his chin, turning his head to look at her. He gasped, with his eyes opening wider with shock, "What?" He snapped.

            "You're here with _me_! Not _that_!" Jasmine snapped, gesturing towards Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth glanced towards Pietro, and smiled, as she saw Jasmine's face beginning to flush with slight anger. 

*~*~*~*

            The music blared throughout the gym of Bayville High School; the lights were dimmed, with colored spotlights hanging from the ceilings. The large crowd of couples made their way into the gym. Toad has his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, as she had her hand planted on his chest. The two made their way into the gym almost regally, as they noticed glances from the other students in the gym around them. Gambit had his arm hung around Rogue, holding her close to him. Wanda's arm was linked with John's, as they stood in the entryway next to their friends. "Come on, Lance! Let's go dance!" Kitty laughed, as she pulled onto Lance's arms.

            Lance smiled, following his eager girlfriend. "Lets go find a table!" Wanda loudly said, over the loud music.

*~*~*~*

            Toad and Elizabeth stood next to Brian and Tabitha, and Rogue and Gambit, in line for the pictures. A couple in front of them turned to Elizabeth and Toad, and interrupted the conversation the couple was having with their friends, "Excuse me?" The male student interrupted.

            Toad and Elizabeth turned, and faced the student couple in front of them. "Are you Todd Tolansky?" The male student asked.

            Toad and Elizabeth looked at each other, nodding, and then at the couple in front of them. "Like your new look!" The girl smiled.

            "Yeah, and Elizabeth, you're looking nice tonight." The male student smiled.

            The girl on his arm glared at him with annoyance at his comment. "Besides, Todd, I thought you were liking Wanda Maximoff? Why the change?" The male asked.

            Toad smiled confidently, and threw his arm around Elizabeth. "Well, she's in love with me, but me?" He gestured to Elizabeth, who nodded at his statement, "I got my girl right here," Elizabeth nodded, at Toad's next comment, and he then continued, "Right bitch?" Toad joked, as he pulled Elizabeth towards him.

            Elizabeth played along, and Toad kissed her over dramatically. Rogue and Gambit glared at the two with shock, as well as Tabitha and Brian. "I _know_ he did not just call her what I think he just did!" Tabitha laughed.

            Elizabeth and Toad pulled away at each other, looking at each other, and playfully began barking at each other. They then smiled, and turned to the couple in front of them. "Oh-kay!" The male student said, rolling his eyes, as he turned to face the front of the line again.

            Elizabeth and Toad began laughing at their actions. "I _can't_ believe you guys just did that!" Rogue laughed from behind them.

            The two looked at their friends, "Hey, it's all part of the plan, right?" Toad laughed.

            "Yeah, looks like Pietro got a glimpse of that by the way." Brian smirked, gesturing towards their table.

            Toad and Elizabeth looked at the table, and saw Pietro glaring at them with anger and jealousy. "Hmm, looks like he did." Elizabeth mumbled with a smirk on her face.


	10. Ahh, The Effects of Alcohol!

**_Ahh, The Effects Of Alcohol!_**

            Elizabeth walked towards the punch table, and grabbed a cup. She began filling it up with punch. She drank out of the plastic cup, gulping down the drink. She frowned, as she swallowed the drink, and sniffed into the cup. Her eyes widened with slight shock, and then she smiled, _the punch is spiked!_, she thought to herself. She frowned as she sensed Pietro on the other side of the punch table. "So, how was the _kiss_ Betsy?" Pietro snapped.

            Elizabeth smiled, and placed the empty cup into the trashcan. She then placed her hands on the rim of the table, "Why, Pietro? _Jealous_!" She grinned.

            Pietro crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow. "You want _these_," She smiled, gesturing to her chest, before placing her hands back onto the rim of the table, "Don't you?" 

            She laughed, smiling, as she shimmied her chest on the table. Pietro let out a laugh at her silliness. She then took her hands off of the table, and kept shimmying to him, "Yeah, you like that, don't you!?" She laughed. "Whoo!"

            She then stopped, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, as she turned to walk back towards the table where their friends sat. Pietro shook his head, smiling after her. 

*~*~*~*

            Toad sat at the table, in a chair, with the friends he attended the dance with. He then sighed, smiling, "I'm hungry." 

            Brian, next to him, sighed as well, "I'm thirsty."

            "I could hump a tree!" Tabitha sighed, with her hand rested on her chin, looking away from them in thought.

            Everyone at the table glared at her, and she suddenly gasped, realizing what she had just said, "Oh goodness. Did I say that out loud?" Tabitha smiled, as she blushed.

            Brian grinned, nodding. "That could be arranged, luv!" Brian smirked.

            "Oh _please_!" Rogue snapped.

            Elizabeth soon arrived to the table, and jumped onto Toad's lap. "Whoa!" Toad gasped, with a smile.

            "The punch is _spiked_! We've all been drinking on that punch all night long! It's tainted!" Elizabeth laughed, leaning towards her friends.

            Rogue and Wanda looked away from each other, spewing out the punch in their mouths. Rogue had spewed the punch onto Jasmine, accidentally. "Hey!" Jasmine hissed, wiping the punch off of her dress.

            Everyone at the table laughed, including Rogue. "Whoops! Sorry!" Rogue smirked.

            Wanda wiped the punch from her chin, "Oh geez! No wonder my head's feeling a little _light_!" Wanda laughed.

            Elizabeth glared at Wanda, sending her a telepathic message, _Wanda, ask Toad to dance, please?_

            Wanda looked up at Elizabeth, after hearing her message. She answered her in her mind, knowing Elizabeth would hear her, _Why? I'm here with John._

            _Because, Wanda. He really likes you, and it would make him completely happy if you just asked him to dance just once._; Elizabeth answered.

            Wanda sighed, and looked at John, who sat next to her, "John, I'm going to ask Toad for a dance, do you mind?"

            John smiled at her, shrugging, "I trust you, luv."

            Wanda looked up at Toad, "Toad, do you want to dance?"

            Toad's eyes widened with shock, and he glanced at Elizabeth, who smiled at him, nudging him, "Go!"

            Elizabeth stood, letting Toad to stand from his seat. He walked to Wanda, holding out his arm. Wanda smiled, linking her arm through his, and they walked to the dance floor. A slow and intimate song played throughout the gym. Everyone left the table that Elizabeth sat at, grabbing onto their dates, and moving to the dance floor. John sat across from Elizabeth. He then glanced at Pietro, who took his date's hand, leading her to the dance floor. "So!" John spoke, attempting to start a conversation with Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth looked up at him, smiling, "Yes?"

            John shrugged, smiling, "I think it's really nice for what you girls did for Toad, Betts."

            Elizabeth smiled, looking at her folded hands on the table. She shrugged, "I guess you can say I felt bad for the poor guy. He's such a gentleman when you get to know him. He deserves a break." Elizabeth smiled.

            John frowned, looking at his cell phone as it rang. He dug into the holder on his waist line of his pants, and took out the cell phone. He answered it, "Yeah?"

            Elizabeth looked up at him, as he talked on the cell phone for a short few minutes. "I'll be right there." He sighed, before hanging it up. He then looked up at Elizabeth, shrugging, "Business calls, I guess."

            Elizabeth nodded, leaning back in her chair. She watched John stand up from his seat, and walk onto the dance floor to explain to Wanda that he had to leave for a short while. She turned, and watched the couples on the dance floor. She looked around the gym, noticing she was the only person left out. She glanced at John, Wanda and Toad. Toad shoved his hands in his pant pockets, as Wanda slightly argued with John. She saw John apologizing, and slightly hearing that he will be back. Wanda sighed, and shrugged. She then nodded, and he kissed her cheek, leaving her with Toad. Toad glanced at her, and she sent him a telepathic message, _Stay with her, you bloody fool!_, she smiled.

            Toad raised his eyebrow, speaking in his mind, _But what about you?_

            _Don't worry about me, this is for you, Toad! Dance you fool! I didn't work that hard for nothing!_, she answered telepathically.

            Toad sighed, and turned to Wanda, "You still wanna dance?"

            Wanda turned to him, after watching John leave the gym. She looked up at him, and smiled, nodding, "Thanks, Toad."

            She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hesitantly burying his face into her shoulder. As they danced, he glanced up at Elizabeth, and saw her smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up. Toad slightly smiled, and turned back to dancing with Wanda. He felt Wanda's grip on him tighten, and felt her face rest on his shoulder. Elizabeth smiled, tilting her head as she stared at Toad and Wanda dancing. Ironically, the song playing was _Earth Angel_, by Buddy Holly. She smiled as she heard the line, _I'm just a fool; A fool in love with you_. She knew that's _exactly _how Toad felt about Wanda. She glanced at her other friends, dancing intimately on the dance floor. She let out a laugh as she saw Tabitha and Brian kissing as they danced. 

*~*~*~*

            Wanda pulled her face away from Toad's shoulder as they danced. She looked up at him, smiling, as he smiled down at her. She moved her hand to his hair, lightly stroking her fingers through it. "You look real nice, Toad." She smiled.

            Toad smiled, letting out a laugh, "Uhm, thanks."

            Wanda smiled, "You've always been such a good friend to me. You did _everything_ for me, Toad." She looked up at him, sobering, "I never really got a chance to _really_ thank you." She told him.

            Toad shrugged, "Nah, don't worry about it."

            Wanda smiled, placing her face on his shoulder, hugging onto him as they danced, "You're seriously my best friend, Toad." She then sighed, with contempt, "What will I do without you?"

            Toad sighed, and looked up, seeing Gambit hugging onto Rogue as they danced, giving him a thumbs up behind Rogue's back.


	11. As Friends

As Friends 

            Pietro glanced at Wanda and Toad, frowning as he saw them dancing together. The song ended, and another began, letting everyone dance freely on the dance floor. Jasmine pulled away from Pietro, and examined her dress. "This is _disgusting_!" She hissed, at the punch stains on her dress, "What kind of _klutzes_ do you hang out with?!" She snapped.

            Pietro rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should go clean up, huh?"

            Jasmine nodded, and marched out of the gym. Pietro looked at the table, and saw Elizabeth walking out of the gym as well. He noticed the girls in his group had stayed on the dance floor, dancing together, as the men made their way towards the table. He sighed, making his way to the table as well.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth walked into the shadows of the quad, near a group of trees, and looked around. She made sure no one was around, and she dug through her matching blue satin oriental purse. She pulled out a cigarette, and shoved it into her mouth, and lit it with a lighter. She sighed with contempt, as she exhaled the smoke. Her head was light, the effects of the alcohol from the punch beginning to hit her. She turned, and sat down on the bench behind her, smoking her cigarette.

*~*~*~*

            "Where's Betsy?" Rogue asked, making her way to the table of guys.

            Brian looked around, quickly scanning the dance floor. He then looked up at her, shrugging, "Beats me."

            She then glared at Toad. He held his hands up defensively, "Hey, I don't know where she is." He told her.

            Rogue frowned, and walked out of the gym. "How come you didn't dance with Betsy, Toad?" Pietro asked suspiciously.

            Toad rolled his eyes, glaring at Pietro, "Because she told me to dance with Wanda, yo! John left for a while, and Betsy told me to stay with her while John's gone, _duh_!" Toad snapped at him.

*~*~*~*

            "Betsy?" Rogue said, walking towards her best friend sitting on the bench.

            Elizabeth turned to look at her, and dropped her cigarette onto the ground. She put it out with her shoes. "Hey luv." Elizabeth smiled.

            Rogue frowned, sitting next to her, "What's wrong, hun?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, and let out a sigh, as she sat back against the table behind them. "Men in general, I guess." She sighed.

            Rogue raised her eyebrow in question. "Whatya mean?"

            Elizabeth looked at her, "Well, why is it that I can't find a man that has eyes for only _me_?" She asked.

            Rogue shrugged, "Betsy, please! Like there's a guy out there like that?"

            Elizabeth scoffed, "Gambit's eyes have been for only _you_ since he saw you! Why do you think he joined us in the first place?" Elizabeth smirked.

            Rogue sobered, looking at her friend sadly, as Elizabeth continued, "And Lance; he is smitten with the kitten in there! And, Brian! He's been all over Tabby since she stepped foot into that _bloody_ mansion! Scott and Jean; Kurt and Amanda; Toad, Wanda, _and_ John!" Elizabeth looked at Rogue, "What's wrong with me?"

            Rogue placed her gloved hand on her best friend's folded hands in her lap. "Look, hun, you're a bit drunk. Besides, there's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you. For cryin' out loud! Every guy you pass _stares_ at you!" Rogue told her, trying to bring some sense into her head.

            "Don't get me started about Pietro." Elizabeth mumbled.

            Rogue sighed, and hugged onto her friend. "You'll meet the right one. But, we're _all_ still young, Betts. Let us live, first." Rogue smiled.

            Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face, as they began to fall. Rogue nudged onto her, "Come on, let's get inside and finish this dance so we can party afterwards!" Rogue grinned.

            Elizabeth nodded, and the two girls stood, walking towards the gym.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth and Rogue made their way into the gym. Elizabeth glanced around, and smiled, as she noticed Toad at the punch table, surrounded by girls. She followed her best friend to the table, "There you are!" Kitty grinned, grabbing onto Elizabeth's wrist.

            Elizabeth stared at her. "Come on! Let's all get on that floor and _boogie_!" Kitty smiled, pulling Elizabeth onto the dance floor.

            Rogue squealed, as Elizabeth quickly grabbed onto her arm, dragging her with her. Brian looked from behind Tabitha's back, as she sat on his leg. "Hey, Pietro, there's Betsy. Kitty and Rogue just nabbed her, dragging her to the dance floor." Brian said to the platinum haired boy at their table.

            Pietro looked up, and stood, rushing towards the dance floor. "Oh yeah!" Tabitha laughed, as she grinded against Brian's leg.

            Brian rolled his eyes, and looked at his friends at the table, as they laughed, glaring at Tabitha. Tabitha nodded, laughing, as she continued with her actions jokingly. She then turned and kissed her boyfriend shortly, before rushing to the dance floor. "I swear, I think I'm dating a _nympho_!" Brian smirked, as Tabitha left him.

            Gambit grinned, drinking the tainted punch. "Aren't you drinking a little _much_, Gambit?" Kurt asked him.

            Gambit shrugged, gulping the cup, "Hey, we're not driving, mon ami."

            Lance let out a laugh, "I think I'll get myself some cups of that too then." He smiled, standing up, leaving the table.

            "Hey, bring more!" Brian called after him.

            Lance nodded, walking away. 

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha drunkenly bumped into Amanda, nearly knocking her to the floor. "Hey!" Amanda laughed, turning to grab onto Tabitha.

            Tabitha laughed, and danced with her friends. Elizabeth smiled, as she danced with Rogue to the song blaring throughout the gym, "Around The World". Amanda and Kitty smiled, as they danced with each other as well, with Tabitha dancing in front of Elizabeth. 

*~*~*~*

            Wanda made her way through the crowd of girls encircling around Toad. "Toad?" She called to him.

            Toad looked up, and smiled, "Hey Wanda!"

            Wanda sighed, "Can I talk to you?"

            Toad looked at the girls around him, "Sorry, girls. I'll be back!" He grinned, as he placed the empty cup of punch on the table behind him.

            He made his way towards Wanda, and she linked her arm through his. "What's up, yo?" Toad grinned down at her.

            Wanda turned to look up at him, "Look, I know why you made yourself over."

            Toad's face sobered, looking at her, "What gave it away? My desperation?" 

            Wanda placed her hand to his chin, lifting it up to look at her. She smiled, and ran her hand down the side of his face, "Toad, Kitty and Tabby told me." She stopped him as he nearly began yelling in defense, "Wait! Toad, they only told me that _they_ volunteered to make you over because you were depressed about me not asking you." She explained.

            Toad sighed, as she continued, "Why didn't you say anything to me, Toad? You didn't give me _any_ hints that you wanted me to ask you at _all_! John would have understood." She smiled. "Besides, John's not really the dance type. He would have had more fun at the after party at our house afterwards anyway." 

            Toad shrugged, "I-I don't know. I mean, you and John are together and all."

            Wanda smiled at him, placing her hands on the sides of his face, "Hey, you got a _great_ makeover out of it. You got an image inducer and everything too! And the girls got to see," She then placed her finger to his chest, "_The real Toad_!"

            Toad looked up at her, smiling. Wanda poked her finger into his chest again, "The Toad _I_ see! The _sweetest_ guy on earth!" She smiled.

            Toad blushed slightly at her compliment. "So-," He then stopped, and sobered, "Is John coming back?"

            Wanda shook her head, "He just called me telling me he'll just go ahead and meet us all at the house." She smiled.

            Toad stared at her. "So, why don't we dance, Toad?" Wanda offered.

            Toad smiled, "As what?"

            Wanda raised her eyebrow, "Toad! You've got enough of a fan base there. We'll dance as _best friends_, Toad." Wanda smiled.

            Toad nodded, smiling, "Okay."


	12. More Crazy Effects Of Alcohol!

**_More Crazy Effects Of Alcohol!_**

            Jasmine grabbed onto Pietro's arm, "Pietro, walk me outside! My ride is coming to get me!" She snapped.

            Pietro looked at her, noticing the stains from Rogue's punch still on her dress. He then glanced at the dance floor, and saw people breaking apart for the slow song that came to play. He then looked back at Jasmine, "O-Okay." He stuttered.

            He then turned, walking her out to the front of the school.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth rushed to Toad, grabbing onto his arm, "Toad! Come on, let's go spy on Pietro and Jasmine!" Elizabeth grinned.

            Toad glared at her, and sniffed, "Betsy, are you _drunk_?"

            Wanda let out a laugh. Elizabeth sobered, "Well, maybe. But come on!" She then looked at Wanda, "You come too! Let's hang out in the limo, and play espionage!" Elizabeth clapped happily.

            Wanda and Toad looked at each other, and then at Elizabeth. "Okay, let's go." Toad grinned.

            Wanda sighed, shaking her head, "My _brother_? I'm _spying_ on my brother?!" She mumbled.

*~*~*~*

            Pietro shoved his hands in his pockets, standing at the curb of the front of the school next to Jasmine. Her arms were bent and crossed against her chest. She shivered, rubbing her bare arms, and looked at Pietro. Pietro looked at her with question, and then hurriedly removed his jacket, "Oh, sorry." He said, putting his jacket around her.

*~*~*~*

            Toad grabbed a pair of binoculars, as he and Elizabeth crowded against the window of their limo that waited for them during the dance. Wanda let out a laugh, as she sat, drinking champagne out of the wine glass. Toad looked in the binoculars, with Elizabeth at his back, looking over his shoulder, "What's going on, what's he doing?" Elizabeth gasped.

            Wanda smiled at the two, as she drank. Toad lifted his hand, ready to say something as he looked into the binoculars, and tried holding his laugh in, as he heard Elizabeth almost panicking. He moved his hand up and down, attempting to say something, but Elizabeth smiled, "What's he doing, I said!" She laughed.

            Toad laughed, and looked at her, handing her the binoculars, "Why am _I_ spying for you?" He laughed.

            Elizabeth smiled, grabbing onto the binoculars, and looked out the window towards Pietro and Jasmine. As she glared through the binoculars, she held out her other hand towards Wanda and Toad, "Champagne!" She demanded with a laugh.

            Toad handed her a glass of champagne, "Here." He smiled.

            Elizabeth looked at the glass, "No, the bottle!" She smiled.

            Wanda laughed, handing her the newly opened champagne bottle. They all looked up at the window, as they heard a knock. Elizabeth sat back, glaring at Pietro as he stood at the window, drinking out of the champagne bottle. Wanda opened the door, and he stepped in, sitting next to Elizabeth, leaning towards her. She continued drinking the bottle, staring at him. "We'll, uh, leave you two alone. Come on, Toad!" Wanda grinned, as she opened the door on the other side. 

            "Right." Toad said with a smile, as he left with Wanda.

            Wanda closed the door behind her and Toad. Pietro glanced behind him, closing the door, and looked back at Elizabeth. He smiled coyly at her, as she raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him, drinking the bottle. He picked up the binoculars between them, "Spyin' on me, huh?" He smiled, holding the device in front of Elizabeth's face.

            Elizabeth smirked, shrugging, as she drank out of the bottle. She finally pulled the bottle away from her lips, swallowing the champagne in her mouth. She swallowed a burp that came up in her throat, "So, where's your _date_ going?" She snapped.

            Pietro shrugged, "Got sick of the stains, I guess." He smiled.

            She attempted to chug from the bottle again, but Pietro grabbed the bottle, and placed it into the tin container with ice. He then looked at her, leaning closer towards her, nearly touching her nose with his, "So, how much longer are we all supposed to be at this dance?" He smiled.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know. It lasts until one in the morning." She told him.

            They stared at each other for a few moments in silence, with Pietro's face sobering. He gulped, finally speaking, "So, how do you feel about Toad in there?"

            Elizabeth slightly smiled, "Just say that I'm proud of my work." She smiled.

            "Lemme ask you something; were you trying to make me jealous?" He asked her coyly, as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

            Elizabeth slapped his hand away, "Don't get too full of yourself, _Quicksilver_!" She hissed.

            She turned, and opened the door behind her. She stumbled out of the car, nearly falling to the ground, as she grabbed onto the door for support. She stood up, her head feeling light and dizzy. Pietro immediately rushed to her side, to help her stand, "Betsy, come on, you're drunk. Let me get the others and we can call it a night." He cautiously said.

            Elizabeth turned and pushed him away from her, "Leave me!" She growled.

            She walked towards the gym, stumbling slightly. Pietro walked behind her, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue looked over Gambit's shoulder, as she caught a glimpse of Elizabeth standing at the doorway of the gym. "Oh no." She mumbled.

            Gambit frowned, and turned, seeing Elizabeth looking around the dance floor. "What's with Betsy?" Gambit asked.

            Rogue sighed, "She's drunk, I think."

            "Well, we _all_ are a lil' tipsy, cherie." Gambit grinned.

            Rogue looked up at her Cajun boyfriend, "No, Betsy's been a little upset all night. Once she gets drunk, and she's upset, it _stays with her_, if you get my drift, Gumbo." Rogue snapped, as she pulled away from him.

            Gambit turned, watching her walk towards Elizabeth.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue grabbed onto Elizabeth's arm, "Betsy, come on, hun. Lemme put you in the car." Rogue told her.

            Elizabeth snatched her arm away from Rogue, "I'm _fine_! I was just in that stupid car anyway!" She snapped.

            Rogue looked at Pietro, as Elizabeth walked towards their empty table. "What'd you say to her, Pietro?!" Rogue growled.

            Pietro shrugged, "I didn't say anything to her!" He snapped, quickly defending himself.

            Elizabeth smiled, holding up her arms, "Woohoo!" She yelled out, as she heard her song, 'Dirty', by Christina Aguilera play throughout the gym.

            Tabitha and Kitty rushed to Elizabeth, "Betsy! Where've you been?" Tabitha smiled.

            Elizabeth grabbed onto Tabitha's hand, "Dance with me, Tabby!" She smiled, as she began swerving her hips to the music.

            Elizabeth let go of Tabitha's hand, and climbed onto the table, "Hello, _boys_!" Elizabeth yelled out.

            Toad rushed to the side of the table, "Betsy! Come on, yo! Get down before you hurt yourself!" He yelled up at her, holding out his hand.

            Elizabeth glared at him, and flinched her hand towards him, using her telekinesis to push him away from the table. "You had _your_ time of attention Toad! Now, it's _my_ turn!" Elizabeth laughed, as she began dancing on the table.

            "What the _bloody_ hell?!" Brian growled.

            Brian held his hand up, "Betsy, _get down_!" Brian hissed.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and stepped down from the table. She danced her way towards the dance floor, running her hands up the sides of her body. Elizabeth grabbed onto a random guy, and turned him to her. "Dance with me!" She smiled.

            He shrugged, smiling at her, and began 'freaking' with her. "What the _hell_ is she doing?!" Kurt asked, gaping at Elizabeth.

            "I'll get her!" Pietro offered.

            He rushed towards Elizabeth, pulling her away from her dance partner. "Betsy! Come on, let's go home!" He demanded.

            "Oh, you want to dance too, luv?" She smiled.

            She began running her hands down his body. Pietro bit on his lip, and grabbed onto her hands, "We'll do that later, let's just get out of here before we get kicked out for getting _drunk_ at a _high school_ dance!" Pietro told her.

            Elizabeth frowned, as Pietro grabbed onto her arm, pulling her towards their friends. "Let's go!" Pietro demanded.

            Elizabeth stopped, "Pietro, I can't walk straight." She frowned.

            Pietro looked at their friends, who glared at him, almost telling him to carry her. He looked at Elizabeth, and scooped her up, carrying her out of the gym followed by their friends. "Oh, we're leaving?" Tabitha pouted, as Brian pulled onto her arm.


	13. Interlude

AN- Okay, hey all; kind of to let you know about the last chapter and stuff; well, Toad has been *slightly* rejected; but, remember, Elizabeth and the others are a *bit* tipsy; moreover Elizabeth considering she guzzled the bottle of champagne in the limo in the last chapter; now, whoops; weren't these guys going to have an after party? Oh yeah! At the Brotherhood home! Well, Toad may have been rejected at the dance; but someone will end up coming onto him pretty strongly at the after party....hmmm.....who could it be? And, will Toad reject it, or go ahead and GET LAID? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! 


	14. A Drunken Come On

A Drunken Come On 

            "So, we're gonna crash here for tonight?" Rogue asked, as they all made their way into the brotherhood house.

            "Sure, that's no problem." Wanda smiled.

            "I'll get the beer!" Lance grinned, rushing to the kitchen.

            Elizabeth looked up, from being helped to stand by Toad and Pietro. "I'll put her to sleep." Toad offered.

            "Put her in my room." Pietro grinned.

            Toad raised his eyebrow at him, and Elizabeth nearly passed out. "Whoa! Carry her upstairs, Toad." Rogue said, holding up Elizabeth's back.

            Toad scooped Elizabeth up into his arms, and walked up the stairs with her. "Aw, Toad, you're such a gentleman." Elizabeth smiled, as he carried her up the stairs.

            Toad nervously looked down at her, as she ran her finger down the side of his face. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he opened Pietro's room door. He placed her on the bed, and pulled up the covers for her. "My shoes! They're still on my feet!" She laughed, holding out her legs.

            Toad hurriedly took off her black strapped sandals off her feet. Elizabeth frowned looking around, "Where _am_ I, Toad?" She asked.

            "You're in Pietro's room." He told her, as he turned to walk towards the door.

            Elizabeth hurriedly pointed her hand towards the door, using her telekinesis to slam it shut before Toad could _escape_ from her. "Hold it right there." She smiled.

            Toad nervously turned to face her, "Betsy, you're drunk." He cautiously reminded her.

            Elizabeth took the pins out of her hair, letting it fall to her waist, as she stood from the bed. "I know that." She sighed, "But, sometimes true feelings come out when you're drunk. Are you pissed too, Toad?" She smiled, walking towards him.

            Toad backed up against the door, as Elizabeth placed her hands on his shoulders. "Uh, Betsy?" He stuttered.

            Elizabeth cupped his face with her hands, "Toad, what'd you think of me tonight?" She asked.

            Toad shrugged, "You looked good, I guess." He gulped.

            Elizabeth frowned, "Toad, you mean to tell me you're not at the _least _bit attracted to me?" She pouted.

            Toad glared at her, "No!" He stuttered, "I mean, yes! It's just that, Betsy, you're drunk, okay? Get some sleep." He said, trying to reason with her.

            Elizabeth immediately grabbed onto him, planting her lips onto his. She backed him against the door. Toad kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Elizabeth dug her hands under his sweater, and began to run them against his skin. He stopped, pulling her away from him, hearing her pant from the kiss, "Wait. We can't do this." He said, almost regrettably.

            Elizabeth glared up at him, confused, "Toad, why?"

            She attempted to kiss him again, but he pushed her away, gripping onto her shoulders, kicking himself on the inside for resisting. "Look, Betsy, you're a _damned_ beautiful girl, both inside and out. And, a guy would need to _seriously _have his head checked for rejecting you; but the thing is, is that my _friend_ is infatuated with you," He paused, seeing her face beginning to flush with embarrassment, "And, my heart belongs to Wanda." He gulped, "I'm sorry."

            Elizabeth frowned, and turned away from him, combing her hand through her hair. "I mean, Betsy, you've been so nice to me, and this whole makeover thing you did for me was the most nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Toad explained, leaning towards her as she began to pick up the pins off the floor. "But, I can't let myself take advantage of you like this. And I can't betray Pietro like that either." He apologized.

            Elizabeth gathered the pins into her hand, and grabbed her shoes. She walked past him, opening the door, and walked out of the room. Toad sighed, and then flinched, as the door was slammed shut.

*~*~*~*

            "I've got a surprise for you, cherie!" Gambit grinned, digging through the backpack he had on the floor at his feet.

            Rogue drank out of the beer bottle, looking at him, watching him kneel to open the backpack. He pulled out a thin silver collar. "What's that?" She asked.

            "It's Hank's collar." He smiled, "Put it on."

            Rogue's mouth dropped, "Are you _stupid_ or something?" She snapped, as they both stood.

            Gambit walked towards her, as she backed up slightly, "Oh come on, Rogue!" He begged, "Now, lemme charm my way to ya!" Gambit grinned.

            Tabitha sat on Brian's lap, drinking out of her beer bottle. The two laughed up at Rogue and Gambit. "You are my moon! My sun! My starlit sky!" Gambit smiled. He then gestured to the ground, "Without you, I dwell in darkness."

            Rogue raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him, drinking out of her bottle, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Gambit?" She snapped.

            Gambit cornered her into the wall, "Chere, to_night_, lemme worship you in my arms!" He eagerly said, attempting to wrap his arms around her.

            Rogue quickly snatched off her glove, and held her bare hand towards his neck, "Get _away_ from me!" She hissed.

            "I _love_ you!" Gambit smiled.

            Rogue pushed him with her gloved hand; realizing that the others were watching their _show_, "Stop _saying_ that!" She hissed.

            Gambit then cornered her to the wall, and placed the collar to her neck, "How can I stop the beating of my heart?"

            Tabitha snickered, and looked at Brian, "Are they _seriously_ for real?" Tabitha smiled.

            Brian shrugged, "I think Gambit's had a little too much to drink."

            Rogue's eyes moved down to the collar, as Gambit placed it around her neck, "Please, chere. Just for one night." He pleaded.

            He latched the thin collar, "My heart beats out of love, chere!" He smiled.

            Rogue leaned towards him, "Out of fear!" She corrected him.

            "Out of love!" Gambit snapped.

            "I'll stop that! I'll _kill_ you!" She hissed, placing her hands around his neck.

            Gambit grabbed onto her hands, and placed her bare one to his chest. Rogue tried flinching it away, but realized nothing was happening at her touch, "Death close to love is a trivial thing; your touch is worth a hundred thousand deaths." Gambit smiled.

            Kitty and Wanda leaned into each other in a uproar of laughter from the couch. Rogue ignored the laughter, as Gambit leaned towards her for a kiss. "What's going on?" They heard from the doorway.

            Rogue immediately snapped out of it, and rushed to Elizabeth at the doorway, "Betsy!" She placed her gloved hand on Elizabeth's arm, "What's wrong, I thought you were going to sleep."

            Gambit groaned out of frustration at Elizabeth. He turned to Rogue and Elizabeth, and slammed his fists to his head frustratingly, "GAH!" He yelled out.

            "Betsy, you missed the _funniest_ thing!" Tabitha laughed.

            Elizabeth glanced at her, and then turned to Rogue, "I-I need to have a cigarette." Elizabeth sighed, as she turned to the door.

            Elizabeth walked out. "What's with her?" Wanda asked.

            Toad walked down the stairs, and stood in the doorway of the living room. "What'd you do, Toad?" Brian asked.

            "Nothing. That's _exactly_ what I did; _nothing_!" Toad sighed, as he turned to the kitchen to get a beer.

            Pietro looked towards the front doorway, and walked out to talk to Elizabeth.


	15. A Proposal and Cutting A Deal

A Proposal and Cutting A Deal 

            Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, holding her purse to her, as she used her hand attempting to light the cigarette in her mouth. Suddenly, the cigarette was snatched from her mouth. She turned, to find Pietro dropping the unlit cigarette to the ground, "Those are bad for you, doll face." He smiled.

            "Pietro, I smoke when I drink. Now, give me the bloody fag!" She hissed, grabbing for his hand with the cigarette.

            Pietro held his hand away from her, dropping the cigarette to the ground. He then stomped onto it, "Let's talk, okay?" He told her.

            Elizabeth sighed, and turned away from him. "What's going through your head, Betts?" Pietro asked curiously.

            Elizabeth ran her hands through her black hair, and strapped the purse over her shoulder, "I don't know, really. I guess you can say I'm going through one of my _moods_." She sighed.

            Pietro turned her to face him by her shoulders, "Betsy, what is it? What's going on inside that _huge_ head of yours?" He smirked.

            Elizabeth pushed him away from her, offended at his comment, "Why don't you go back to your _girlfriend_, Pietro!" She hissed.

            She attempted to brush past him back into the house, but he grabbed onto her arm. "Girlfriend? Betsy, look at me." He said, turning to her.

            Elizabeth turned her head to the side, and he grabbed onto her arms, lightly squeezing them. "Look, I'll admit; I _was_ trying to make you jealous. But, after taking a step back, and looking at the _whole_ situation, I've come to a realization." She told him.

            Pietro wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "What's that?"

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, the fact of the matter is, is that I am the _only_ one who doesn't have someone whose eyes are only for _me_!" She snapped, squirming from his grip.

            Pietro only held onto her, "Look, there's nothing like that. _No_ one has that. And, to tell you the truth, I accepted Jasmine's invitation to the dance for the same purpose; to make _you_ jealous." He admitted to her.

            Elizabeth relaxed, and turned to him. Pietro placed his hands on her face, "_You're_ it for me, Betts. There's nothing more to that. I actually wanted to _rip_ Toad's head off when I saw him kiss you in the gym earlier, but I just decided to keep my cool." He smiled.

            Elizabeth slightly smiled, "Really? You really mean that?"

            Pietro shrugged, "Yeah. Besides; who wouldn't want a bit of PMS?" He smiled.

            Elizabeth frowned with question, "PMS?"

            "Pietro Maximoff Syndrome." He grinned.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh. Pietro lightly stroked her cheeks, "Remember what I told you at the camp? How I felt for you?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, and he then continued, "Betts, why don't we become a couple? An _official_ one. We've made out enough." He proposed.

            Elizabeth sighed, continuing to stare up at him, "Pietro, I don't know. I mean, you have every girl in that school gawking over you—", She stopped as he interrupted her.

            "And you have every _guy_ in that school gawking over you. So, why not have the best looking people in school together? Besides, I think after Toad's whole makeover thing, he's going to end up taking my position." He smiled.

            Elizabeth looked down, thinking of an answer. He placed his lips onto hers briefly. They looked at each other for a few moments, before Elizabeth pulled his head to meet her mouth with his again. He kissed her back, wrapping their arms around each other. They pulled away, and he smiled at her, "I take it that was a yes?" He smiled.

            "I'll cut a deal with you." She smirked.

            Pietro raised his eyebrow, "Okay."

            "You quit being an _arrogant_ asshole for the time being of our _relationship_, and I'll stop being a moody bitch." She smiled.

            Pietro grinned, "Deal." 

*~*~*~*

            Wanda looked up at the clock, and then glanced at the doorway of the kitchen. "What's up?" Kitty asked her.

            Lance drank out of his beer bottle, and slipped his arms around Kitty's waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. Wanda looked at the young brunette, "John said he'd be here." She answered.

            "Don't worry, John'll be here in _no time_!" Lance grinned, before running his tongue up the side of Kitty's bare neck.

            "Lance!" Kitty smiled, closing her eyes.

            "Come on, kitten. Let's go into my room for some _playtime_!" Lance smiled.

            Wanda rolled her eyes, smiling, as Lance pulled Kitty away, and out of the kitchen. "See you all tomorrow!" Kitty smiled, as she followed Lance up the staircase.

            Rogue growled, as she stumbled into the kitchen, obviously drunk from all the alcohol she had drank that night. She had her fingers pried into the collar, "How do I get this _damned_ thing off?!" She growled.

            "Woohoo! Chere!" They heard from the living room.

            Rogue and Wanda looked towards the living room, seeing Gambit swinging a remote back and forth in his hand, "Looking for _this_?" Gambit grinned.

            "You dirty piece of _swamp_ shit!" Rogue hissed, running towards him.

            Toad dodged Rogue, as she flew past him towards Gambit into the living room. Toad then looked at Wanda, "What's wrong, babycakes?" He smirked.

            Wanda looked up at him, drinking out of her beer, "John's not here yet."

            Toad threw his hand down, "Oh, he'll come. But, until then, whatya say we cook up some pizzas, and get drunk!" Toad suggested.

            Wanda only smiled at him. Pietro and Elizabeth walked into the house, seeing Rogue chasing Gambit around the room, amusing Brian and Tabitha from the couch. They saw Amanda on Kurt's lap, kissing and nuzzling with him. "You're powerless chere! Whoo!" Gambit laughed, swinging his butt at her.

            Rogue kicked his rear, causing him to fall from the coffee table in the center of the room, and onto the floor. "Betsy, some _help_ please?" Rogue snapped.

            Music was blaring throughout the room, playing an 80's classic, 'Footloose'. "What the _bloody_ hell is on that stereo?" Brian snapped, as Tabitha kissed on his neck.

            "Hey, this song's the _bomb_, yo!" Toad grinned, walking into the living room with Wanda, holding beers.

            Gambit scrambled to his feet, between Rogue and Elizabeth. He looked at Elizabeth, and pointed his finger at her, "_You_ caused me to miss my chance, cherie! Don't you _dare_ take this remote from me!" Gambit snapped.

            Elizabeth smiled, raising her eyebrow at him, as she held up her hand. "Okay then. I won't _exactly_ take it from you!" She smiled.

            Gambit relaxed, and Elizabeth immediately pointed her hand at him, using her telekinesis to pull the remote from his hand. It flew towards her hand, and she smiled at Gambit. "Woohoo! _I_ have the power _now_!" Elizabeth mocked, as she ran from Gambit.

            Rogue ran after them, "Hey! I _need_ that!" She snapped.

            Elizabeth ran out of the brotherhood home, and onto the front lawn outside. She dodged Gambit, as he drunkenly attempted to spear for her. He fell onto the ground. Rogue ran for Elizabeth, "Gimme that!" She yelled behind a laugh.

            Elizabeth ran past Rogue, and looked at the two, "No! You two belong together, now go upstairs and have some _sex_, or I'll have Wanda make this remote _explode_!" Elizabeth laughed.

            Elizabeth turned, walking towards the brotherhood home, and squealed, as both Rogue _and_ Gambit pounced on her. Rogue began tickling her best friend, causing an uproar of laughter, as Gambit grabbed onto the remote, holding her arms down above her head. "Ow! Okay! Okay! Stop tickling me, and I'll give you the remote!" Elizabeth bargained.

            She looked up, seeing Pietro at the doorway, _Pietro, grab the remote!_, she telepathically said to him.

            She held out her hand, and Pietro zoomed by, grabbing the remote. "Hey!" Rogue hissed.

            Pietro ran into the house, with the three following. "Give that back, _dammit_!" Gambit and Rogue yelled.

            Elizabeth pointed her hands towards Rogue and Gambit at the stairs, stopping them with her telekinesis. She pulled them back, placing them into the kitchen, and ran up the stairs towards Pietro's room. She knew Pietro was in his room with the device. Rogue and Gambit were soon released from Elizabeth's hold, and they ran after her. They were met with the slamming of Pietro's door in their faces. "Wait, why am _I_ complaining? That collar stays on you!" Gambit grinned at Rogue.

            Rogue turned to him, "I may be powerless, but I can still kick your _ass_ Remy!" She grinned.

            She attempted to push him, but he grabbed onto her arms, wrestling with her. They laughed, as they wrestled with each other. Gambit frowned, looking at her in surprise as she overpowered him, pushing him to the ground. She straddled his hips, looking down at him, still holding onto his arms, "Wow! With my sense of style, and your freakish upper body strength, our kids could take over the _world_!" Gambit sarcastically told her.

            Rogue let out a laugh, "Who says we're even gonna _attempt _at the action of makin kids, Remy?" She smiled, fidgeting with his wrists, to keep them away from her.

            Gambit finally pulled himself out of her grip, "I do!" He smiled, pulling her down to him.

            He planted his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. They continued, and he rolled her over onto her back. She pulled away from him, breathing hard from the passion of their kiss, "So, what, we go ahead and do it here?" She joked with him.

            "Why not? Ain't no one else comin' up here anymore tonight anyways!" He smiled, planting his lips onto hers again.

AN- Hey all, it's me again, well duh...there's gonna be one more chappie to this, where John comes back to the party, and it flows into the next morning with hangovers, but, I did want to make a comment for a reviewer; I do know what Gambit's real name is, I've been an X Men fan since I was ten; been reading the comics first; however, _no one_ knew Gambit's real name in the comics, not even the X-Men until the Days of Future Past saga, which came after a while that Gambit was on the X-Men. But, also, his real name was not mentioned in the Evolution series either; Gambit is a very secretive character even with his real name; once everyone found out about his real name, only Rogue calls him Remy, and that's in private; just ta let everyone know! But thanks for your reviews....I'm not really one of the X-Men fans that became an X-Men fan because of the Evolution series or the movies; but I have nothing against those fans either...I'm always up to help anyone with any X-Men Character history....so, yeah; that's my explanation in case you're all wondering why I only refer to Gambit, as Gambit....it'll be explained in a further story I'm currently working on, which does have to do with the Days of Future past saga in the Evo Verse...have fun! And I'll update as _soon_ as I can...


	16. The Morning After

The Morning After 

            Rogue opened her eyes, and placed her hand to her head, groaning at the pounding pain. She looked around herself, and saw that she was lying in a bed, with Gambit's arm draped over her, in the guest room. She turned, and saw him lying, naked, and under the sheets. Her eyes opened wider with shock, as she pulled up the covers, examining herself. She was naked as well. She laid her head back onto the pillow, "Oh, man! My head hurts _so_ bad!" She mumbled, placing her hand to her forehead.

*~*~*~*

            Toad opened his room door, and looked out. He yawned, as he massaged the temples of his head. He shuffled down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He smiled, as he saw Elizabeth sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "You know, that's _not_ the cure for a hangover, yo." Toad smiled, opening the refrigerator.

            Elizabeth shrugged, smiling, "Who said I had a hangover?" 

            Toad grinned at her, pulling out a bottle of water. He walked to sit next to her at the table. "You have fun last night?" He asked her.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." She looked up at him, "Look, about last night—", He stopped her.

            "Betsy, don't worry about it. I'm not offended in any way. I'm actually kinda flattered, yo!" He grinned.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess. Just so you know, if the chance ever comes up again, I'll make sure I'm sober this time." She smiled.

            Toad raised his eyebrow at her, "You mean there _will_ be a next time?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Maybe. You never know."

            Toad smiled, drinking out of the water bottle. He nearly choked, "Wait! What about Pietro? What if he finds out?!" He gasped.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, standing to walk towards the door. "Toad, don't worry, we'll keep it our little secret." She smiled

            Elizabeth walked out of the room, with him following, "But, wait! If something slips! You know me, I have a _big_ mouth!" He snapped.

            Elizabeth walked into the downstairs bathroom, and looked at him from the doorway, placing her hands on the door, "Toad, as long as we keep our mouths shut, nothing will be found out! Now, will _you_ be able to do that?" She smirked.

            Toad shook his head, shrugging, "I don't know, Betts! Whaddo we do, Betts? Whaddo we do?!" He panicked.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, thinking Toad was only overreacting. "Toad, for one, I trust you. Just _keep_ your mouth shut!" She smiled.

            She attempted to close the door, but he slammed his hand on it, stopping her, "Wait! Pietro, he has his ways! He'll beat it out of me! We have to think of something!" He gasped.

            Elizabeth sighed, "Okay, now, here's the plan," She began. Toad eagerly listened for Elizabeth to come up with a 'plan', "Get on the phone. Call a woman named Dorothy. Tell her to meet you at the yellow brick road. When you get to the end, you'll see a man; _ask him for a brain_!" She told him, before slamming the door in his face.

            Toad looked around, and then rushed towards the kitchen.

*~*~*~*

            Kitty walked down the stairs, combing her hair. She let out a laugh, as she saw Tabitha lying on top of Brian, on the couch. "Tabitha!" She screamed.

            Tabitha shot up, "Xavier Institute for the Gifted!" She said, as if she was answering a phone.

            Kitty shook her head, smiling, "Wake up." She grinned.

            Tabitha groaned, holding her hand to her head, "Why'd you have to wake us up _now_! It's only 1:30 in the afternoon!" She groaned.

            Brian wrapped his arms around Tabitha's waist, cuddling with her, as he continued to sleep. Tabitha let her head drop onto Brian's chest, falling back asleep. Rogue walked down the stairs meeting up with Kitty. Kitty smiled up at her, "So! How'd it _go_?" Kitty grinned.

            Rogue shrugged, smiling, "Let's just say, that was a _hell_ of a night _I'll_ never forget!" She smiled.

            "Hey, why don't we go grab something to eat?" Wanda suggested, walking down the stairs.

            "Sounds good." Rogue smiled.

            Elizabeth opened the bathroom door, running the towel through her long hair. She smiled at her three friends, "Morning!" She smiled.

            "So, how'd _your_ night go?" Rogue grinned at her best friend.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Okay." She said, as she turned to walk up the stairs.

            "_Okay_?" Kitty gasped, "You get _drunk_, we _heard_ you and Pietro all night in his room, and all you have to say is _okay_?" Kitty snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth smiled, closing the door behind her, as she saw Pietro still sleeping in his full sized bed. She saw his pile of clothing on the floor, scattered, from the night of tearing each other's clothes off before. She crawled into the bed, "Wake up!" She smiled down at him.

            Pietro grinned, and grabbed onto her, turning her onto her back. Elizabeth squealed out of surprise as Pietro smiled down at her. "I thought you were sleeping!" She said.

            "Nah. I knew you were coming though." He smiled, before he kissed her briefly.

            Elizabeth groaned with satisfaction at his kiss. They pulled away from each other, "We're going to grab a bite to eat." She told him.

            "Later." Pietro told her, as he began kissing her neck.

            Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arms around him, "But, aren't you hungry?"

            "Yeah." He said through his kisses.

            "Well, what do you want to eat?" Elizabeth asked him.

            Pietro looked up at her, grinning, "You!" He smiled, before grabbing onto her.

            He then planted his lips on hers, furiously.

*~*~*~*

            "Ahh! Last night was nice!" Wanda smiled, as she had her arms linked through both John's, and Toad's.

            "Yeah, it was eventful. We should do the drinking binge again, sometime!" Tabitha smiled.

            They walked through Central park, after their meal. They were all walking in a line, side by side with each other; Gambit had his arm around Rogue; Rogue and Elizabeth were linking arms, Pietro had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth. Tabitha walked next to Pietro, with Brian's arm over her. Kitty had her arm linked through Brian's, while her other hand held onto Lance's hand. Amanda walked next to him, with Kurt's arm wrapped around her. Toad, Wanda, and John walked next to them at the end of their _line_. "Well, really, girls, thanks for the make over. I have to admit, yo, I _did_ get a lot of phone numbers last night." Toad grinned.

            "Oooh! Are you gonna call all of them?" Kitty smiled.

            Toad shrugged, "Well, I'll give it the three day rule. Then I'll call them."

            "You know, I can't remember the last time I stayed up all night long!" Tabitha smiled. She then frowned, "Oh wait, Tuesday." She finished.

            "So, when are we all going to get together and party again?" Kurt asked.

            "Hey, how about tonight? We can all head to the billiards, see if I can get more chicks, and then we'll all come back to our place, and drink the night away and party! We can invite other people while we're at it!" Toad suggested with a grin.

            "Sounds good." Rogue said.

            They continued to walk, enjoying the spring sun. "Holy _cripes_!" Tabitha gasped, "Am I outside, _again_?"

            Her friends looked at her, with looks silently asking, "Are you on _drugs_?"

(AN- Okay, this is as FAR as I could come up with....I'm trying to think of other ways to go with this; I do wanna continue, but I don't know what with....But, I am working on another piece, called, To The Future, In A Drunken Way....where they all get together again, get drunk, tell stories of losing their virginities, which will contain some smutty flashbacks, while meeting another *mutant* from the Comic Verse that I wanna evolutionize along the way....so go ahead and check that one out, to find out the drunken craziness of these peeps! Wooohooo! But thanks for your reviews...if you all have suggestions of where I should go with this, I'm totally open, but do check out the other story, cuz it's sorta a continuation, taking place later on in their high school years....WOOHOO!)


	17. A Note

A.N- Hi all; now, I had two reviews *most recent ones* that I should have given credit to original sources; my bad....I didn't realize that since this was FANFICTION and done strictly for non profit self entertainment, that I should have specifically given credit to a few lines; now, there's the scene between Gambit and Rogue where he slips the collar around her neck; the lines were revised from the movie Willow; I found that scene so funny, and thought; okay, what would happen if I placed that with Gambit and Rogue; that would have been too funny....which I'm glad that others had seen it that way as well; because those two are extremely lovestruck; it's not even funny...well, sorta; I didn't realize this, considering the fact that people do crossovers, and revise them, while putting own original ideas....which always turns out to be a kick ass story....so, my bad....and as everyone knows, that actually reads the authors' notes on some of my stories, is that I do place the Will and Grace stuff into my stories Evo Style...I'm truly sorry if I've irked people with that...I shoulda put the credit to it, but with it not making profit off anything, blah blah blah, we all know what fanfiction is, I thought it wouldn't really even matter; so....I'll do that in the future....anyways, thanks for all your reviews and everything, I truly appreciate you all; and your constructive criticism. YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
*Hands everyone lollipops and sodas* MUAH! 


End file.
